


It Just Happened

by lux_writes



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Actor Park Chanyeol, Arranged Marriage, Attempt at Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:16:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lux_writes/pseuds/lux_writes
Summary: Love, in all its confusing glory, always finds it way. No fancy words to describe it. No explanation needed. You'll just realize... it just happened. Or alternatively: bakit uso pa din ang arranged marriage in modern times?!
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 12
Kudos: 107





	It Just Happened

"...On behalf of Philippine Airlines and the entire crew, I'd like to thank you for joining us on this trip and we are looking forward to seeing you on board again in the near future. Have a nice day!"

Napatingin si Baekhyun sa labas after the announcement.

So... he's finally here, huh? He's finally back in the Philippines after 10 whole years of being gone. This feels surreal. He was so excited back then to leave this country just to run away from his impeding problems but the problem he'll face now is truly inevitable. At least he was free for a whole 10 years, right? This is the rightful exchange, right?

He just sighed in resignation.

"Where are you?!" hila-hila ang kanyang malaking maleta habang hawak naman ang phone sa kabila, he called his best friend through messenger. "I thought you'll be here as soon as I land?"

"Teka lang naman, Baekhyun. Ano ako, alalay mo? Basta malapit na sa airport! Matuto ka nga mag-intay." he even murmured some words na hindi sure ni Baekhyun kung sadyang pinaparinig sa kanya ni Kyungsoo o ano, "Nakaka-stress talaga 'tong si Baekhyun, Jongdae."

He wore his shades on before going out. Nilinga-linga niya pa ang tingin niya just in case mahanap niya kung nasaan ang sasakyang susundo sa kanya, though, Kyungsoo clearly said na 'malapit' pa lang sila sa airport. Pinapawisan na agad siya. He thinks hindi na siya sanay sa ganitong weather, sobrang alinsangan. And the pollution, oh gods. He's so worried about his skin already. Baka hindi sanay sa ganitong kalagayan.

He waited for a few more minutes outside before seeing a silver BMW X1 stop in front of him. He removed his shades to look more closely. When the windows rolled down, he finally confirmed that those are his best friends! They're finally here!

"Baek!" irit ni Jongdae mula sa driver's seat, kinakaway kaway pa sa harap niya ang parehong kamay at nakadungaw na.

"Dae!" para din siyang bata na nagtatatalon doon sa labas ng sasakyan habang inaabot din ang kamay ng best friend.

Narinig niya pa ang bulong ni Kyungsoo mula sa driver's seat na, "Dalawa na naman ang maingay sa buhay ko."

Bumaba si Jongdae upang tulungan si Baekhyun ilagay ang malaking maleta nito at hand-carry na bag sa compartment.

"Bakit ito lang dala mo? Ano 'to?" tanong ni Jongdae habang nagtutulungan sila sa pagbuhat. Hindi man lang bumaba si Kyungsoo para makitulong man lang, ang ingrata! He never changed!

"Just few necessities and some pasalubongs for you and Kyungsoo. Dad said just bring the important things. I'm gonna settle here na din kasi so he said dito na lang din ako bumili." he explained.

After closing the compartment nagkatinginan silang dalawa. They smiled at the same time and they threw themselves to each other for a tight hug. Even as far as jumping while doing so. 

"Miss na miss kita, B! Kahit lagi tayo magkausap sa videocall, iba pa rin kapag in person!" Jongdae sniffed him, "Grabe siya oh, amoy New York ka talaga!"

"I miss both of you, too. I really do!" he swayed him in a hug, "Thank you for visiting me din in New York kapag nagbabakasyon kayo."

When he entered the backseat of the car, si Kyungsoo naman ang inatake niya ng yakap kahit nasa likod siya at nasa passenger seat si Kyungsoo. Nakapagitna pa sa kanila yung sandalan kaya in the end, it didn't look like a hug, it looked like Baekhyun was already choking his best friend to death.

You can't blame him, he really missed the two. 18 years old noong huli silang nagkita dito sa bansang ito. He immediately flew to New York after senior high school graduation. Of course, he saw them after that pero obviously, not in the Philippines. It's either sa videocall or hindi naman kaya kapag nagbabakasyon sa New York ang pamilya ni Jongdae o pamilya ni Kyungsoo. Or that time when the both of them went together just to hang out with him, ten times or more yata nangyari yun. And so, hindi naman sila nawalan ng contact. It became deeper pa nga. They're Baekhyun's ride or die in his stupid, fucking life.

Wala na siguro makakapaghiwalay sa kanila. Simula noong kinder sila, sila na ang magkakasama. It helps na they belong to one social circle, in short, mga may kaya sa buhay.

"Aray ko naman, B! Nananakal ka naman diyan, 'nyeta ka!" pagpupumiglas ng kalbo. "Bitiwan mo nga ako!"

"Eh, I really missed you e. Kahit you're very mataray pa din."

Kinalas na niya ang yakap pero nakadungaw pa din siya in between the seats. Nakapasok na din si Jongdae sa driver's seat ang nagsimula na mag drive.

"Ang conyo talaga niya." Kyungsoo jabbered.

"At least hindi nakakalimot mag-Tagalog kahit papano." Jongdae said while still maneuvering the car.

"My mom insisted that we talk in Filipino sa house, that's why." he shrugged, looking outside the window and observing Manila.

It already looks so different from New York. It has been 10 years since he saw his home country and he feels so awkward. His last memories in the Philippines were not so pleasant and ngayon na nakabalik na siya dito, it feels like parang kailan lang noong nangyari iyon. The people here have probably moved on so much with their lives and ten years ago is probably just a distant memory for them already but for him... it's not. It felt like yesterday.

"Sa mansyon niyo tayo?" tanong ni Jongdae nang makalabas na sila sa highway.

"Yes, please. Sabi ni dad doon daw muna ako mag-stay until tomorrow. I think he wanted to talk to me about... you know..." nakapangalumbaba na si Baekhyun at this point, still looking at the high-rise buildings na hindi na niya maalala kung naroon noon.

"So, tuloy na tuloy na nga?" Jongdae let out a small chuckle.

Baekhyun hummed, iginagala pa din ang tingin sa labas. Nang may nahagip siyang pamilyar na mukha sa billboard, lalong bumilis ang tibok ng puso niya. He knew this will happen. He knew. He shouldn't be surprised. Kahit nga noong nasa New York siya ay may nakikita na siyang ganito, mainly through social media and such. What more na nandito siya sa teritoryo ng lalaking iyon?

A billboard of a man wearing a crisp black tux, hair brushed up stylishly with few strands falling on the forehead and is showing off a luxury watch was what caught his attention.

"Ready ka na ba maging non-showbiz boyfriend?" Kyungsoo mocked, "Or precisely, ready ka na ba maging non-showbiz husband?"

_Fuck, no._

"Baekhyun, son, you're here!" salubong ng kanyang ama pagkababa niya sa sasakyan ni Jongdae. His father hugged him as soon as makataas siya sa hagdanan papunta sa pinto ng kanilang mansyon, his friends tailing behind him. "Jongdae, Kyungsoo, thank you sa pagsundo sa anak ko."

"No problem, sir." Jongdae said politely, ang plastik! "At saka na-miss na din namin itong si Baekhyun."

Kyungsoo, probably not in the mood para makipagplastikan, just opted to stay silent.

"Why don't you have your lunch here? It's already served on the dining area. Para din makapag catch up kayo ni Baekhyun later."

Thankfully, both of them agreed kahit alam niyang hindi din sila kumportable. Hindi niya alam ang gagawin kung iniwan siya agad mag-isa dito ng mga kaibigan. He's really lucky with his best friends, they know when he needs them.

Naglalakad na sila sa loob. Baekhyun was busy taking note of the changes in his surroundings. New interior, new furniture, new accents. Pero nandoon pa din yung painting ng ' _family_ ' nila. He scoffed at that.

Nang makapasok sila sa dining area, he saw them. With their judging eyes, his half-siblings were looking intently at them habang ang asawa naman ng kanyang ama ay parang walang pakeng umiinom lang sa wine glass, not even sparing a look. As if he's one dirty insect that doesn't even deserve to be looked at by this superior being.

"Changwook, Chaeyoung, your brother's here." his father mentioned as soon as they sat down on the table. Halatang pati ang mga kaibigan niya ay naa-awkward-an na pero tinitiis nila for Baekhyun.

His half-siblings just gave him a little smile of acknowledgment. Iyon lang. They can't blame them. Even though he lived in this house for 18 years, he was not really close to them. Kuya Changwook was 4 years older than him and Chaeyoung is 4 years younger naman. He knows age gap is not actually the reason why they're not close... it's something stronger than that. Something as strong as the disgust of their mother to Baekhyun.

"Hm? So you just decided to come back when you're about to marry the Park's second son?" Tita Min leered, still not looking at him.

"Min, let's eat first. And let Baekhyun rest, he must have had a tiring flight. Save that discussion for later." his father dismissed.

And so they ate. Well, Baekhyun tried to. Nakakawalang gana talaga dito kumain. The reason why he's always out eating with his best friends during the whole duration of elementary and high school. He just can't stand eating with his sorry excuse of a ' _family_ '.

"Grabe talaga yang tita mo na yan, sana hindi masarap ang ulam niya everyday." Jongdae fumed while fitting the shirt Baekhyun brought for him.

"Actually, masarap lagi ang ulam nila dito. Ang galing talaga ng cook niyo." Kyungsoo mused, "Sarap nung roast beef kanina."

"Ano ba, Kyungsoo! Focus! Kailangan nating i-bash ang household na ito!" inis na sabi ni Jongdae.

Napailing na lang si Baekhyun. Nandito sila sa kwarto nila at nagbubuklat ng bagahe ni Baekhyun. Alam naman niyang kayang kaya din bilhin ng mga kaibigan niya ang mga pasalubong niyang shirts, shoes, bags and accessories pero binili niya pa din. It's the thought that counts, right?

He lied down on his childhood bed. Oh, how it brings back memories. Itong kamang ito ang saksi niya sa pag iyak t'wing may sasabihin sa kanyang masama si Tita Min noong bata pa siya. Paano niya kaya iyon natiis nun? It's great his friends kept him grounded even with his crap-like home.

Who should Baekhyun blame? His dad? No, his dad was actually okay. He's absolutely not a good father to him but he's not entirely evil, either. His dad's wife? No, she has the right to do so... that's what he thinks. It was engraved to him ever since.

Anak sa labas si Baekhyun. A product of a sin in marriage. His model mom got pregnant, and boom! Baekhyun was born! Sa mundong ginagalawan nila, hindi naman lihim na may anak sa labas ang CEO ng Byun Industrials. Everybody moved on from that already. It's normal for rich people to have a child or two outside marriage.

May sarili na nga din pamilya ang mom niya sa New York ngayon at doon siya nakatira for the past 10 years. Ka-close niya ang kapatid niya at ang asawa ng mom niya na pinoy din. It's just that... he needed to leave. His father needed him to be here.

Nakaalis na sina Kyungsoo before dinner, asking him to contact them kapag pwede na siya gumala. He nodded at that. Their dinner was still uncomfortable, at least for him, pero he had to just bear with it. Ano pa ba pwede niyang gawin?

After dinner, his dad called him to his home office.

"Dad, why?" he knows why, he just had to ask.

His dad sipped on his coffee before directing his gaze at him, "We'll meet with your fiance and his family tomorrow at lunch. And prepare your things, you'll move in with him tomorrow, too." he said with finality.

Baekhyun bit his lips, unable to answer. Napag-usapan na nila ito before pa siya umuwi. Alam niyang titira na siya sa isang bubong kasama ang kanyang mapapangasawa pero he doesn't know na ganitong kaaga.

"Uh... dad, is it okay for him to be seen with me? Lalo na kung malaman pa ng media na nakatira kami sa iisang bubong?" he had to try asking.

"Why? What's wrong with that? Magiging mag-asawa din naman kayo, bakit pa itatago? Both of you knew that already even before you went to New York."

"H-hindi ba masisira ang career niya?"

"And?"

His dad was ruthless. As long as he achieves what he desired, he doesn't care what would happen. This sucks.

And so he was angrily putting his clothes back on his luggage when he went back to his room.

"Kung sana sinabi na lang niya agad na lilipat na pala uli ako sa ibang bahay agad, sana hindi na lang ako nagpakahirap mag unpack dito!" galit na galit niyang imik habang nag iimpake mag-isa, "Ugh! This is so frustrating!"

Hindi niya alam kung makakatulog pa siya sa sobrang frustration na nararamdaman kaya when he settled on his bed, he just decided to research about his future husband's career. Actually, alam naman niya pero he needs to research further.

Nung umalis siya ng Pilipinas, teen star pa lang ito. Ngayong binabasa niya ang nagdadamihang awards ni Chanyeol Park, namangha siya. He already established his name in the industry. He's already one of Philippines' most critically-acclaimed actor, bagging different awards every year. Nalaman niya pang yung movie niya like... months ago ang highest grossing film of all time in this country. He's that big, huh?

Lalo na siguro itong yumabang ngayon. He grunted at that.

Iniisip pa lang niya kung paano siya maba-bash ng mga fans nito kapag pumutok ang balita na malapit ng ikasal ang iniidolo nila, sumasakit na agad ang ulo niya.

Nauna ang pamilya nila kinabukasan sa isang malaking private room ng restaurant na napili nila. He was equally frustrated and nervous. Think of it, kaka-meet pa lang nila ulit after ten years tapos titira agad sila sa isang bahay as per their parents' agreement. Madaling madali?

He was no stranger to Chanyeol. They were schoolmates back in high school and he has really bad memories of him during the last year of senior high. Maybe that thought just added to the dread he's feeling right now.

At least his best friends messages on the gc kinda relieved him.

**Dae**

balitaan mo kami pag tapos na ha

**Soo**

Mag-chat ka agad.

**Dae**

kapag hindi ka agad nag chat, we'll assume you fled or something!!

at nagtatago ka na

probably sa malayong probinsya with a different name

**Soo**

Sa kanonood mo yan ng teleserye, Jongdae.

**Baek**

i'll chat agad! :)

**Soo**

Creepy ng :) mo.

**Baek**

e'di :D nalang! you're so arte.

**Dae**

XD na lang daw parang nung high school

memories bring back memories ahahahhahhaha

**Baek**

XD

Itinago na ni Baekhyun ang phone niya after sending that last message kasi Tita Min already cleared her throat to catch his attention. Nang tiningnan niya ito, her perfectly arched brow was already raised. He sat properly at that.

Maya-maya pa ay narinig na niya ang yabag ng tao sa labas ng private room. Nang bumukas ang pinto, agad niyang nakita ang mag-asawang Park na hawak kamay pumasok. Kasunod ang dalawang nagtatangkarang anak.

Baekhyun's throat dried upon seeing the actor. He saw that face several times already during those ten years but never personally. It's always through social media and online news outlets. At dun sa billboard niya yesterday. To say that he was overwhelmed was an understatement.

"We're sorry, we were kinda late. We still had to wait for Chanyeol in the lobby of the restaurant, galing pa siyang taping." Mr. Park said while pointing at his second son behind him.

Chanyeol Park, in his semi-formal maroon shirt and black coat looked absolutely stunning. His hair was styled in a comma-shape which looks so good in him. Both of his hands were inside his pocket. His aura screams so much of being an alpha male. Like he owns the whole damn world... which is probably true.

Iginala nito ang tingin sa room at kaagad nagkatagpo ang tingin nila. Chanyeol's expression did not even change one bit, whereas, Baekhyun thinks he already looked like a gaping fish.

"Pare, this is my son now. Baekhyun, come here." tumayo si Baekhyun nang tinawag siya ng dad niya palapit sa pamilya, "Fresh from New York." he introduced.

"Wow, your father talks about you a lot." Mr. Park said with so much enthusiasm.

Baekhyun smiled fakely. _Of course my dad would talk about me all the time, ibinebenta niya ako sa inyo e_.

"You still looked as beautiful as what I've remembered you to be! Even more so, I think." malumanay na puri ni Mrs. Park sa kanya.

"Thank you po, Mrs. Park."

"Oh no, just call me mom. Don't be formal. We'll become family soon enough."

And Baekhyun hated that. They'll become family soon for what? To be beneficial with each other? Obviously, this is a marriage of convenience. Nga naman... what a better deal than having the son of Byun Industries, a supplier of high-quality construction materials, marry the son of Park Group of Companies, a huge conglomerate na nagveventure din sa constructions.

"I heard Baekhyun here finished Finance on Stern School of Business sa NYU?" Mr. Park asked.

"Yes. And he's working at a multinational company in New York before he came back. Soon enough, he'll be working on our company when he's already settled here." his dad said meaningfully, "Shall we take a seat?" his dad gestured to the lone, long table on the room.

Baekhyun will work on the company, huh? _Like he has a choice._

Nagbatian din ang mga pamilya niya sa pamilya ni Chanyeol. Meanwhile, Baekhyun's already seated and composing himself. This is so draining.

Umugong ang silya sa katapat niya, sign na may uupo. Iniangat niya ang tingin niya at nagtagpo na naman ang tingin nila ng artista. Baekhyun is too old to be starstruck with a celebrity but here he is! Iniiwas niya agad ang tingin niya sa katapat.

Yung apat na matatanda lang ang nagkukwentuhan the whole meal. Sometimes, they would ask their children some questions pero that's it. Baekhyun thinks this meal is too exasperating, even swallowing is hard for him.

The torture of a meal ended after almost an hour. 4-courses ito kaya sobrang pagtitiis ang nagawa niya, feeling niya papalakpakan na siya ni Dae.

"Dad, excuse me. Restroom lang." paalam niya sa kanyang amang nakikipagtawanan kay Mr. Park. They're talking about golfing at hindi niya alam kung anong nakakatawa sa pinag uusapan nila. Rich men and their rich hobbies.

"Sure, sure. Go on." his dad said.

"Chanyeol, dear, why don't you go with your fiance?" Mrs. Park suggested na nakapagpalapad ng mata ni Baekhyun.

That's the last thing he wanted to happen!

Pero lalo yatang nanlaki ang mata ni Baekhyun nang tumayo ang lalaki ng walang reklamo. He even walked first and opened the door for him. Bago pa tuluyang mahalata ng kanilang mga magulang ang nangyayari internally kay Baekhyun, lumabas na siya.

He felt Chanyeol following him on the corridor. Liliko na sana siya papuntang restroom nang hawakan ng nasa likod niya ang kanyang braso. Naiinis na siya, how dare he?

And Baekhyun boiled with more anger when Chanyeol uttered, "Long time no see, Baekhyun. _Are you still in love with me?_ " he said smirking. This bastard!

Baekhyun pulled his arm from his hold and went inside the restroom without saying a word. He even went as far as slamming the door on the taller's face, seryosong walang pake kung tamaan man ang mukha niya kahit mukha ang puhunan sa trabaho niya. Who cares?! 

Pagkapasok niya ng restroom, agad niyang kinuha ang kanyang phone para magtipa ng message sa gc.

**Baek**

oh my gosh, this bastard talaga.

i hate him!

Kung may i-iinit pa ang kanyang ulo, heto na 'yon. Ang reply ni Jongdae Kim.

**Dae**

weh

love mo yan dati eh

"I think I love Chanyeol already." 17-year old Baekhyun suddenly blurted out.

Jongdae dramatically coughed on the Sprite he's drinking, Kyungsoo stopped eating his plain-as-fuck lugaw dito sa canteen ng school nila.

"Anong kalat na naman ang pinagsasasabi mo diyan?" Jongdae spat, parang diring-diri sa sinabi niya.

"Bobo." iling ni Kyungsoo bago nagpatuloy sa pagkain.

"I think I can work it out with him."

"Bobo nga." umiling si Jongdae, "Baekhyun, hindi porket engaged kayo, mahal mo na agad siya. Bugso lang yan ng damdamin, I think."

"Saka paanong mahal ka diyan. You're not even close. Do you even interact?" iimik na sana siya nang pigilan na naman siya ni Kyungsoo, "Op, op! Wag mo sasabihin sa'kin yung kapag nagfa-family dinner kayo. Hindi yun counted!"

"At hindi din counted yung pag nanonood ka ng basketball game niya dito sa school. Ni hindi mo pa nga iyon nagiging kaklase all throughout high school. Ginagago mo ba kami?" Jongdae added.

"It just happened." he breathed.

_Yup, it just happened._ He found the teen actor really lovable and so he concluded he loves Chanyeol Park in all of his glory already. Batchmate niya ito sa private & exclusive school na pinapasukan niya. Although the younger Park is one of the most famous teen actors of this generation at talaga namang busy'ng busy, he still goes to school at doon niya ito lagi nakikita aside sa family dinners and socialite parties na inaattendan ng Parks and Byuns.

The engagement plan was laid out in front of them noong 16 years old sila saying na magpapakasal sila at the age of 28. Baekhyun was just... indifferent back then. Wala siyang pake kung ikakasal siya sa kung sino man. He knows his role in their family. He shouldn't even complain. Pero over the year that he knew that they'll be stuck with each other, Baekhyun developed feelings for the young lad even with the very minimal interactions. _It just happened_.

Jongdae grimaced, "So, bakit mo biglang narealize yan?"

"Malapit na kasi tayo gumraduate..." Baekhyun trailed, "And I plan on confessing to him."

"Bobo." sabay na sabi nung dalawa niyang kasama. Jongdae was already massaging his temple, umiiling naman si Kyungsoo.

"Listen muna kasi! Malapit na kasi ako umalis. Remember, I'm gonna study on New York?"

"Yun na nga e! Aalis ka tapos magcoconfess ka pa d'yan." Jongdae said.

"I just wanted to let this out para din malaman ko kung anong tingin niya sa'kin. Para kapag bumalik ako, maayos ang relasyon namin. Buong college lang naman ako mawawala e, babalik din naman ako after 4 years at saka dito din naman ako magva-vacation every year. Pag summer vacation at Christmas vacation narito ako. It's not that hard." Baekhyun said dreamily. He already thought about this, he's just informing his friends.

"Soo, pigilan mo ang kaibigan mo! Jusko!" iniyuyugyog pa ni Jongdae ang katabi.

Hinampas naman niya si Jongdae na patuloy pa din ang pagyugyog sa kanya, "Nahihilo na ako, tigilan mo nga yan. Saka hayaan mo na 'yang si Baek. Malaki na 'yan. Bahala siya sa buhay niya. Para naman malaman niya na bobo siya."

Baekhyun pouted, "Kaibigan ko ba talaga kayo?"

"Yes! Kaya nga isine-save kita sa kahihiyan, B." the sound of concern was very evident, "You know Chanyeol, halatang hindi nagseseryoso. He's very playful. Ang dami kayang nali-link sa kanya both celebrities and non-celebrities. Imagine kung ilang tao kaya nabihag sa pagiging smooth niya? Tapos artista pa siya!"

"Eh fiance naman ako?"

"That's worse, actually." Kyungsoo shrugged, "I think mas malaki ang galit niya sa'yo kasi ipinagkasundo kayo. You know arranged marriages, it's faulty in so many ways. Malamang ayaw niyang matali but that's just my thought."

Remembering Kyungsoo and Jongdae's warning, Baekhyun realized now that he should've listened to them. He was so buried on his own ideal scenario that he disregarded the consequences. He went on with his plan. He even waited for Chanyeol to finish changing on the locker room. Inalam niya pa talaga ang schedule nito ng klase from Chanyeol's classmate at kakatapos lang ng P.E. nila.

He straightened his uniform while leaning on the wall katabi ng locker room door. Naglabasan na ang mga kaklase niya pero si Chanyeol hindi pa din. Napapatingin pa nga ang mga iyon sa kanya. Bakit nga naman naroon ang isang Baekhyun Byun? Syempre hindi nila alam na engaged siya kay Chanyeol, sikreto yun eh.

When he felt a familiar built on his side, he immediately stood properly. Chanyeol was looking at him, eyebrows shot up. Nakasuot lang ito ng white shirt and their P.E. jogging pants. Bagong ligo ito at amoy na amoy niya ang minty scent niya. Chanyeol was brushing his wet hair with his hand... and Baekhyun's heart raced right there and then.

"Bakit?" tanong ng binata sa kanya.

"C-can I... Can I talk to you?" Get a grip, Baekhyun! You're not here to embarrass yourself!

"Kinakausap mo na ako," Chanyeol chuckled at him, grinning.

"No, I mean in private." sumilip si Baekhyun sa likod ng kausap niya na may mga dumadaan na estudyante.

Nagkibit balikat si Chanyeol bago nagpatuloy ng lakad. Baekhyun took that as a cue na sundan ito. When Baekhyun was following him, he was already simping over the taller's broad back. High school pa lang ito, ganito na ang katawan. What more kung mag-mature pa lalo ito. He should stop thinking about rated stuffs! Geez!

They eventually ended up outside their building, wala siyang nakikitang tao. He sighed in relief.

Humarap si Chanyeol sa kanya, "Anong sadya mo sakin?" he said teasingly. "Bilisan mo. May taping pa ako mamaya, susunduin na ako ng manager ko."

"K-kasi..."

"Bakit ka ba lagi nauutal pag kausap mo ko?" he cut him off.

Baekhyun bit his lips. Hindi niya alam bakit hiyang-hiya siya umimik kapag siya ang kausap. He doesn't want to look too stupid in front of him.

"Chanyeol, kasi..."

"Nahihiya ka lagi kapag kausap mo ko. Tapos gusto mo pa ako kausapin in private. May gusto ka ba sa'kin?" Chanyeol said in a joking manner. Tumawa pa ito for added measure. Ngunit biglang napatigil ito nang marealize na hindi pa din umiimik ang kausap after a minute.

Like deer caught in the headlights, Baekhyun was frozen while staring at Chanyeol.

"What the fuck?" Chanyeol said in disbelief, "Ano? Gusto mo nga ako?"

"Listen, Chanyeol. Yes. I-I love you." Baekhyun can already feel how red his face is, he was even trembling slightly. "I wanted to say I love you. I am in love with you."

Chanyeol scoffed, clearly displeased. No trace of the playful man he was with earlier. "At ano sa tingin mo ang isasagot ko d'yan? I love you, too? Kasi fiance kita? Are you serious?"

Naramdaman na ni Baekhyun ang nagbabadyang luha sa mata niya. He should've expected this! And he should've listened to his friends! Dumb!

"I would never fall in love with you. Also, I would do everything in my powers to stop this forsaken engagement. Kaya wag ka na umasa sa'kin dahil hindi kita gusto at hinding-hindi kita magugustuhan dahil lang sinabi ng parents ko. I want freedom, not this pre-arranged shit."

That's the last thing Chanyeol said before he left him there crying, the shade of the trees blocking him from the piercing sunlight.

He hated that memory.

And so he left Philippines with a heavy heart after graduation. Ang planong college lang siya mags-stay sa New York ay nagtuloy-tuloy na hanggang 10 years. At ang planong uuwi siya sa Pilipinas tuwing bakasyon ay hindi na nangyari. Kung hindi pa siya tinawagan ng dad niya na umuwi na dahil 28 na siya at malapit na din mag 28 si Chanyeol, hindi talaga niya babalakin umuwi dito. Fuck.

"Baekhyun, dear, are you alright? You look pale." Mrs. Park asked him as soon he sat down on the chair again.

Taliwas sa nakangising si Chanyeol habang umuupo, si Baekhyun naman ay parang pinagsakluban ng langit at lupa.

"Yes po, I'm fine." he assured them.

"Now that you're both back, we were talking about the date of your wedding. How about Christmas this year?" Mr. Park suggested.

Parang sobrang enticing nung idea na sundin yung nabanggit ni Jongdae kanina na magtago na lang sa malayong probinsya at magpalit ng pangalan.

"Uh..." iimik na sana siya para umapela pero naunahan siya ni Chanyeol.

"Dad, shouldn't we get to know each other more? Hindi kami nagkita for 10 years, we should catch up muna. That's next month already. How about next year? Let's say... February 14?" Chanyeol was even smiling! Ang fake niya ha!

"That's actually a sweet day! Valentine's Day!" Chanyeol's mom was so giddy with the idea, oh gosh. She was even clapping like a seal.

"Then it's settled. February 14 next year is a nice date." his dad looked at his wife beside him, "Right, Min?"

"Sure." blangkong sagot naman ng Tita Min niya, halatang walang pake. Of course, doon lang siya sa mga totoong anak niya may pake.

Pinag-usapan na din ang kasal. Mrs. Park asked for their inputs regarding motifs and such pero sinabi ni Chanyeol na sila na ang magdecide. Of course, the parents were happy with that. Gusto nila nasa kanila ang desisyon ng lahat ng bagay e so they said they'll plan it with a wedding organizer and just ask them for some details. Parang sila pa ang ikakasal. 

"Chanyeol, you brought your own car here, right?" his mom asked.

"Yes, ma."

"Good. Then you and your fiance can go to your new home together." his dad chimed in, he then directed his gaze on Baekhyun, "You have your things with you?"

Baekhyun nodded in confirmation, not showing traces of the internal battle going on inside his head. And now he's gonna be moving in with this jerk! He can already feel the impeding headache.

"Maganda yung bahay na nabili namin for the both of you. It's on an exclusive subdivision and modern-type just like what you youngsters wanted." Baekhyun's dad pleasantly said, parang siya pa yung excited nung binibigay sa kanilang dalawa yung exact address telling them to go immediately and arrange their things. Great. Fucking great.

After bidding farewell to their parents, awkward siyang sumakay itim na Range Rover Sport nito. Pati sasakyan, mayabang! Annoying!

Iginagala niya ang paningin sa sasakyan habang isinusuot ang seatbelt. Nang mapalingon siya sa kaliwa niya, he realized that Chanyeol was staring at him amusedly while he's observing the interior. Okay, that was embarrassing.

"You like my car?" Chanyeol asked, already starting the engine.

"I don't know much about cars but it's nice." Baekhyun simply said, still adjusting on his position.

"Oh," Chanyeol was already smoothly maneuvering his car papuntang kalsada, he's a smooth driver, huh. "You don't like cars? Do you even know how to drive?"

"I learned before but it's not for me, e. Eventually, I gave up. So... I don't know how. I don't drive."

"How do you go to work, then?"

"Subway. Malapit yung station sa apartment namin."

Are they actually having a decent conversation? That's new.

"Kailan ka nakauwi?"

Lumingon siya sa lalaki. He's driving with only his right hand, his left hand resting on the side. Even his Rolex watch was glistening because of the sun's rays. Para siyang nasa commercial.

"Just yesterday."

"Yesterday? And you're here with me already?" Chanyeol chuckled, "Did you even had the chance para mamasyal muna?"

"Uh, nope. I was at home all day yesterday and then I prepared for today's lunch kaninang umaga."

Chanyeol just nodded at that. They drove home in silence, just a little bit of music playing from a local radio. He took his time admiring the view outside. Ibang iba ito sa view niya kahapon from the airport to his house. Still, nakakakita pa din siya ng malalaking billboards, the face of the man beside him was plastered on some. He cannot believe he's driving with The Chanyeol Park.

They stopped in front of a decently big modern-type house. The primary colors were brick red and black. Two floors ito at may malaking bakuran. From where they were parking, tanaw niya sa likuran nito ang magandang garden na nakapalibot sa pool area.

It looks beautiful. If the circumstances were just right, he'd be happy living in this house. Unfortunately, it's not. He hated this arrangement but he already knew that this will happen. He was raised to marry a business partner.

"Hmm... this is pretty nice." Chanyeol murmured while they were inside the house already. Nasa living room sila and he must admit, ang ganda nga ng bahay. There was even a large chandelier in the middle of the living room.

Baekhyun continued roaming the first floor. Mahilig siya magluto so he was happy na ang ganda ng kitchen, kumpleto din sa gamit. He opened the cabinets and may mga baking necessities din. Kahit fridge ay puno ng grocery. Chanyeol was trailing behind him, also doing the same. Kaya nang bumalik siya sa living room para umakyat sa second floor, kasabay na niya ang lalaki.

"Did your dad say anything about house helpers here?" Tanong ni Chanyeol sa kanya noong pataas na sila.

"Uh, he said they'll come twice a week to do general cleaning. Tuesday & Friday. Dadalhan din tayo ng groceries. Other than that, we're responsible for everything."

Hindi na idinagdag ni Baekhyun ang rason na sinabi ng kanyang ama kung bakit. His dad told him that they should just spend their time together alone para may privacy silang dalawa. And to make them closer daw.

They were silent for a while, opening each doors and chinecheck ang loob. Dalawang bedrooms, isang bathroom at isang study room ang nabuksan nila. Not until they're already on the 5th and last door. Chanyeol spoke, continuing their conversation.

"Good. No stay-in helpers. If that's the case then we don't have to pretend all the time."

Natigilan si Baekhyun sa pagpasok sa kwarto. This is the master's bedroom, he assumes. Ito ang pinakamalaki sa tatlong kwarto at may en suite bathroom.

"Let me be clear with you," Chanyeol said more formally, lumingon na si Baekhyun sa kanya upang mapakinggan ang sasabihin, "Kahit engaged tayo ngayon at magpapakasal tayo eventually, let's try not to bother with each others business, hm?"

Lumalim ang pagkunot ni Baekhyun.

"And if you still love me, that's not my problem anymore. If you don't then that's better. That's easier for the both of us."

Ang antipatiko talaga!

"For your information, I hate this as much as you do!" Baekhyun can't help but raise his voice, good thing walang helpers, "Saka akala ko ba you'd do everything to stop this engagement? You told me that 10 years ago! Now, why are we still here?!"

"Sa tingin mo kung may nagawa ako over the years, nandito pa din ako at engaged sa'yo? Stupid."

Huminga si Baekhyun ng malalim to calm himself down. He shouldn't fight with him. He should just be indifferent. They should just get over with this marriage and treat each other like strangers after.

"You're right. We just shouldn't bother with each other. You do what you want to do and I'll do mine as long as masa-satisfy natin ang parents natin pag nakatingin sila." Lalakad na sana siya para lampasan si Chanyeol pero lumingon uli siya, "And by the way, you're still the same heartless, egocentric bastard back then. I don't even know what your fans saw in you and I absolutely don't know what I saw in you back then. Asshole!"

He chose a random room before slamming the door.

When he sat on his new bed, he whispered to himself, "Don't worry, Baekhyun Byun. Don't worry. Busy siyang artista, hindi mo siya lagi makikita. At mags-start na din ang trabaho mo. Don't worry. Bukas wala siya and probably the next days. Don't worry!"

That's what he thought.

Because when he woke up earlier the next day para magluto ng breakfast niya, naroon si Chanyeol at nag-sstretching sa labas ng bahay. Kita niya ito habang pababa siya ng hagdan. Kagagaling lang siguro sa jogging kasi pawisan? Pero bakit nandito pa siya?! 8 am na ah? Baka mamaya pa?

Hindi na nga siya nag dinner kagabi para makaiwas lang doon sa fiance niya pero hanggang ngayon hindi pa din umaalis?

Ang malala pa, hanggang lunch at dinner ay nasa bahay pa din ito. Wala bang trabaho 'to? Yes, they don't eat together naman. Nagkakasalubong lang sila pero hindi sila nagpapansinan. After that, Baekhyun locks himself on the room. Buti na lang medyo malayo ang kwarto niya sa master's bedroom which Chanyeol claimed.

Kung bakit kasi next week pa ang interview niya sa HR. Should he pull some strings? Should he talk to his dad? Nah... that's the last thing he wanted to do.

Kaya hindi na siya nakatiis kinabukasan. When he was eating the lasagna na niluto niya for lunch at dumaan si Chanyeol sa harap niya, tinanong na niya ito.

"Don't you have work to do? Why aren't you going out? Di'ba busy kang artista?"

Chanyeol stopped in front of the dining table, "So you're now interested with me?" Tinaasan siya nito ng kilay.

"I'm just curious bakit hindi ka naalis. I was expecting you'd be gone the whole day."

"You want me gone." It wasn't even a question, it was a statement.

Baekhyun huffed. Buti alam niya.

"Sorry to disappoint you but I have the whole week off until my birthday, which, by the way, you're invited. After New Year pa ang simula ng taping for my new movie so I only have to do look test and script reading next month. Other than that, just some shooting that I will do." Chanyeol shrugged, "Saka katatapos lang ng last movie ko e."

"Ah, yung blockbuster." That was supposed to be a mock pero Chanyeol took it the wrong way.

"Updated ka sa akin? Hmm." He said smugly.

"Gosh, you're insufferable!"

Tumawa lang si Chanyeol bago naglakad uli papuntang kitchen. Itinuloy na lang ni Baekhyun ang pagkain niya. Nang dumaan uli si Chanyeol pagkalabas ng kitchen, the asshole even had the audacity to wink at him! Isang araw pa lang niya kasama iyon, parang tumataas na ang blood pressure niya.

That night, after finishing updating his CV, wala na magawa si Baekhyun. Actually, for formality lang naman ang CV at interview kasi kahit anong mangyari, doon pa din naman naman siya sa Finance Department ng Byun Industries magtatrabaho.

Chineck niya ang phone niya at wala pa din reply sa gc nila si Kyungsoo at Jongdae. Nag-chat kasi siya ng ' _busy ba kayo_ ' pero hanggang ngayon ay hindi man lang seen. He concluded na baka busy nga. Si Jongdae, kahit siraulo, ay isang lawyer. He was born from a family of lawyers at parang natural na sa kanya na maging lawyer din. Si Kyungsoo naman ay mina-manage ang ang chain of restaurants ng pamilya nila. Actually, yung kinainan nga nila nung isang araw ay pagmamay-ari ng pamilya Do.

Kaya siguro dala na din ng boredom at parang nang aakit ang laptop niya na wag muna patayin, he searched for pinoy movies para naman maka-catch up din siya sa ganap dito sa Pilipinas. At nagulat siya na ang lumabas sa mga top suggestions ay puro movie ng fiance niya.

Para bang gumalaw ng sarili ang kamay niya kaya pinili niya iyong latest na movie nito, yung highest-grossing film of all time. Nung una, naa-awkward-an pa siya panoodin si Chanyeol kasi inis nga siya dito tapos pinapanood niya pa ang palabas niya pero kalaunan... he became so engrossed with the film. Like it wasn't even Chanyeol. He's just his character.

At hindi naman nagsisisi si Baekhyun na pinanood niya iyon. He was a crying mess afterwards! Kalat kalat pa ng tissue'ng siningahan niya all throughout. It was a sad movie but with an open ending. Feeling niya hindi na siya makakamove-on sa movie na ito. Now he understands why it was a hit movie. Bukod sa sobrang gagaling ng mga artista na narito, the plot was very solid. He wasn't in the Philippines for 10 years kaya hindi niya kilala ang ibang artista pero they all did a great job.

Tapos na ang movie naluluha pa din siya. He was wiping his tears when he heard a knock on his bedroom door. Tumayo naman siya upang pagbuksan ito. When he opened the door, it was Chanyeol. Oh, the man he was watching a while ago. Now, he suddenly has the urge to hug him because of his character in the film. That guy was so pitiful. Baekhyun wanted to cry again.

He noticed how confusion suddenly morphed into the taller's face.

"Are you okay?" Chanyeol asked, concerned.

Paano ba naman kasi, pulang-pula ang mata at ilong ni Baekhyun. There was even a stray tear on his face. He looked so... fragile. Lalo na't ang liit liit niya pa tingnan on his oversized pink sweaters. Chanyeol was stunned.

"Yes, I'm okay. Why are you here?"

He ignored the question, "Are you crying?"

"Yes. Pero why are you here nga?"

"Why are you crying? Are you not feeling well? May masakit ba sa'yo?" parang nagpa-panic na sabi ni Chanyeol. Lumapit pa ito lalo sa kanya, umurong naman si Baekhyun. _What's his problem ba?_

Baekhyun pursed his lips. Ayaw talaga sagutin ang tanong niya!

"Nothing! Just nothing! Bakit ka nga narito?"

Kahit parang gusto pang magtanong, Chanyeol hesitantly continued on his original agenda, "Tomorrow's my birthday."

Baekhyun was confused, "Okay. Happy Birthday?" _Gusto niya ba batiin ko siya? Hindi ko na nga iyon naalala?_

"Stupid, I'm not asking for a greeting. I told you invited ka di'ba."

"When and where?"

"7pm sa Ignis Terram."

"Oh... the hotel your family owns?" Baekhyun is very familiar with that 5-star hotel. Malimit siya sa Ignis Terram 10 years ago dahil doon ginaganap ang ilang socialite parties para sa mga alta.

"Hm, yeah. It's a private one, though. Just few business partners of my family and yours. And then my friends. Strict ang security and no media allowed."

"And so?"

"I'm saying, there's a possibility my family will announce my marriage with you so be ready."

Baekhyun grunted. So it starts?

"Yeah, I'll be ready." he sarcastically replied, "Is that all?"

"Yup."

That's what Chanyeol said pero hindi pa din ito umiibo para umalis. Baekhyun tilted his head in confusion.

"Why are you still here?"

"Are you really okay?" nag-aalangang tanong ni Chanyeol, "You can talk to me if you want."

"I thought we shouldn't bother one another?" he retorted. "You said that like... yesterday."

Chanyeol scratched his nape, "I mean, I just can't ignore you when you're looking like that."

"Like what?"

"Like a helpless puppy?"

"Did you just compare me to a dog?!" naeskandalong tanong ni Baekhyun.

"A puppy! A small puppy!" Chanyeol defended.

"I said I'm okay! Thank you very much for asking. Now, can you go? Tutulog na ako at baka magmukhang zombie ako bukas kung kailan ako ipapakilala as your fiance. Ayokong magmukhang basahan sa tabi mo, Mr. Famous Celebrity."

Chanyeol bellowed in laughter, "Kailan ka pa nagmukhang basahan?" he stopped his laughter, "Even back then. Even when I know you're always sad, you still looked beautiful."

Baekhyun was surprised with the actor's statement samantalang parang wala lang iyon kay Chanyeol. He was even smiling playfully at him.

"But that doesn't mean I'm in love with you back then. I'm not blind. I have eyes, I can see that you're gorgeous. Believe it or not, my classmates would always talk about you. They have a huge crush on you."

Hiyang-hiya na si Baekhyun sa pinagsasasabi ni Chanyeol! Ramdam niyang nag iinit na ang pisngi niya. Does he have to say that to his face?!

"I think you should go! See you tomorrow!" That's what Baekhyun said before pushing the laughing guy outside. Agad namang sinarado ni Baekhyun ang pinto.

Hindi niya alam kung saan siya nahihiya. Sa sinabi ni Chanyeol na madami nagkakagusto sa kanya nung high school o sa fact na Chanyeol admitted casually that he finds Baekhyun beautiful.

"Attention, everyone! I have a big announcement to make!" Mr. Park said, holding a microphone in one hand an a flute of champagne in the other.

Chanyeol's birthday party was fine. _Fine_ in an extravagant sense because what would you expect from the Parks and their wealth? They won't ever get short of money at ang ginastos dito sa malakasan na party na ito ay parang isang kusing lang sa kanila.

Chanyeol and Baekhyun arrived together. Tama nga, it's quite private. Just business partners and family friends. Nang pumasok sila ay ang daming napatingin dahil sabay pumasok ang isang Park at isang Byun. Normal naman iyon kung magkaibigan sila kaso Baekhyun's arms was tightly linked on Chanyeol. The guests were... confused. But no one dared to ask. Parehong galing ito sa makapangyarihang pamilya at baka maka-offend pa sila.

And so, they just went on. The guests were served a course meal at naghiwalay na ang dalawa. Chanyeol went to entertain guests and Baekhyun opted to stay on their table to eat.

Nang makatapos nga, the Park patriarch stood on the stage for some announcement. Baekhyun knows what it is already.

"First of all, I would like to greet my youngest son a happy birthday." Luminga ito para hanapin ang anak sa crowd at nang makita ito ay itinaas nito ang hawak na champagne, "Happy Birthday, son! And congratulations on your successful movie. You're 28 and you've achieved so much already."

"Thank you, dad!" Chanyeol shouted from the crowd.

"Now, come over here, birthday boy." tapos lumingon ito sa kung saan nakaupo si Baekhyun kasama ang pamilya niya, "And Baekhyun." Mr. Park smiled at him, gesturing him to go up the stage.

Rinig niyang nag start na naman magbulung-bulungan ang mga tao. Even with a racing heart, Baekhyun stood up and went on his way to the stage. Inalalayan pa siya ni Chanyeol.

When they're already side-by-side sa stage, Mr. Park continued.

"I'm officially announcing Chanyeol Park and Baekhyun Byun's engagement today, too. They're expected to get married next year."

A series of gasps and murmurs were heard. Baekhyun, not knowing what to do, looked at the man beside him. Turns out, Chanyeol is already looking at him and smiling really playfully. Hinawakan pa nito ang bewang niya at hinila palapit. The asshole even went as far as to kiss his cheeks in front of these people! Baekhyun's cheeks immediately reddened. What a fucking good actor.

Mr. Park chuckled, "Okay, lovebirds. That's enough sweetness. Save that for later in the privacy of your home. Anyway, we'll be holding our own press conference for this so I would expect your cooperation in keeping this between us. Just until we did it. Thank you and enjoy the night!"

"Wow, inannounce nga nila." Bungad sa kanya ni Jongdae noong nagtipon tipon na silang tatlo sa may dessert area.

Of course, invited din ang Kims at Dos dito. Nakita na ni Baekhyun ito kanina pero hindi siya makalapit kasi... he's stuck with his family on the table. Now that it's time for socialization na, agad niya minuwestrahan ang dalawang kaibigan sa likod.

"Magkano kaya kapag binenta ko 'tong information na 'to." Kyungsoo said, drinking a white wine.

"Bobo. Get ready to face the wrath of the two powerful families, then." Banta ni Jongdae.

"Tumahimik na nga kayo. You thought I would forget na hindi niyo pinansin chat ko last night? You're so mean!"

"Hala siya, busy ako. Nagreply na ako sa'yo kaninang umaga diba? Ikaw naman itong hindi nagreply." Jongdae whined, "At saka ang kalat mong kumain. Hoy, may chocolate sa labi mo! Napaka-clumsy!"

Agad naman pinunasan ni Baekhyun ang sarili.

"Kagabi yung opening nung bagong branch nung Italian restaurant namin sa Cebu kaya hindi ako free kagabi. Kanina ko lang din nakita chats mo." Kyungsoo explained.

"So, kailan kayo free? Let's travel dito sa Philippines!" Yaya ni Baekhyun.

"Wag sa masyado malayo, hindi ako pwede magtagal." Kyungsoo said.

"Ilocos Norte?" Jongdae proposed. "Kahit 3 days and 2 nights lang."

"Sure, just text me the deets." Kyungsoo said.

"Oh my god talaga, excited na ako! May interview ako next week and I'll probably start working na din next next week eh so let's do it this week?"

Nag-usap pa sila sa mga gagawin nilang preparation para sa bakasyon nila saka ang mga gagawin nila kapag naroon na. Excited na talaga si Baekhyun. The last time they travelled together was two years ago when they met up on Australia. It's nice that they can travel in Philippines naman.

"Magdadala akong swimw-"

"Excuse me." A deep voice spoke behind Baekhyun. Lumingon si Baekhyun at nakitang si Chanyeol ito, sporting his permanent smirking face, "Can I excuse my baby?"

Nagpintig ang tenga niya sa _baby_. Baby?! Ano namang trip nitong si Chanyeol Park? Hindi niya kailangan magpanggap dito kasi kaibigan naman iyon ni Baekhyun at kahit taklesa yung dalawa ay hindi naman nila ipagkakalat na pangit ang relasyon nilang mag-fiance in real life.

Sinamaan niya tuloy ito ng tingin.

Kita niya sa peripheral vision niya na nagsisikuhan na yung dalawa niyang kaibigan. Gosh.

"Sure! Tangayin mo na yang _baby_ mo!" Jongdae teased.

"Why?" Mataray na sabi ni Baekhyun.

"Aalis na parents at mga kapatid mo. They're looking for you. Magpapaalam tayo." Chanyeol offered his hand, "Shall we?"

Nag-excuse muna siya sa mga kaibigan niya. Aalis na din daw pala yung dalawa kaya they also bid farewell, telling them na sa gc na lang sila mag-usap para sa travel nila.

Afterwards, sa parents naman nila sila nagpaalam and sa guests na din. It was a long night. A flood of congratulations were said to them. All of them telling they suit each other. Baekhyun finds that ridiculous, mga nagpapabango lang ang mga iyon sa kanila pero he needs to act like he's flattered. Meanwhile Chanyeol... acting seemed easy for him. Palagi itong nakahawak sa bewang niya at chinecheck kung ayos lang siya. Kahit naiilang si Baekhyun, he had to tolerate everything.

By the end of the night, he's already exhausted.

"Are you tired already?" Chanyeol asked, a background of a soft OPM was playing on the car.

Nakapikit na si Baekhyun habang nagdadrive si Chanyeol. Ang tagal pa bago sila pinakawalan ng parents nila. Napakadaming bilin! Aside from that, Tita Min's sarcastic gazes towards Baekhyun was bothering him again. He couldn't really bear to be on the same room as her.

"Yup. I'm super tired." he whispered, "But more than that..."

"Hmm?"

Baekhyun opened his eyes and looked at a focused Chanyeol, "Can we, ano..."

"Ano?" Sumulyap sa kanya ang lalaki, nagtataka na din.

"Don't make fun of me, okay?"

Chanyeol chuckled, "Ano ba kasi yun?"

"Pwede ba tayo dumaan sa malapit na kainan? Magte-take out lang ako ng food." Baekhyun said as fast as he can, para na siyang nagra-rap.

Sumimangot tuloy si Baekhyun nang biglang tumawa pa ng mas malakas si Chanyeol. What an ass!

"I told you, don't make fun of me!"

"Baekhyun, 6-course meal tayo kanina. Gutom ka pa din?" Chanyeol said in between laughs pero nag change lane pa din ito para madaling makaliko sa mga kainan.

"I'm sorry ha! I just can't get used to that, it's so konti. 6-course meal nga pero the serving is bite-sized!" he pouted.

Umiling na lang si Chanyeol habang natatawa pa din.

"There! May McDo oh!" turo ni Baekhyun nang natanaw niya ang napakalaking sign. "Wag na drive-thru, okay? Baka makita tayo nung staff. Just park outside at magte-take out na lang ako."

Nang nagpa-park na si Chanyeol sa labas, umimik ito, "Just eat there. Bababa tayo."

"What? No way! Pag nakita ka nila, baka pagkaguluhan ka! Tapos makikita pa tayo together! Ano na lang sasabihin ng fans mo?!" Baekhyun was already waving his hands in front of him pero that didn't stop Chanyeol.

May kinuha siya sa backseat at ipinakita kay Baekhyun, "I'll wear cap and face mask, okay na ba sa'yo?"

At tuluyan na nga itong bumaba! Nauna pa sa kanya! Dali-dali din tuloy bumaba si Baekhyun para makahabol siya sa loob ng McDo. And oh my goodness, may iilan pa ding taong naroon kahit gabi na! Dahil siguro malapit ito sa mga bars.

And the worst thing is, may life-sized standee pa si Chanyeol doon malapit sa cashier.

Half-running, he went to Chanyeol who's already in line, unconscious of what's happening around him at nakatingin lang sa menu.

Baekhyun hopes na ang rason kung bakit ito pinagtitinginan ng mga malapit sa kanya ay dahil matangkad lang ito at hindi dahil nakikilala nila ang artista. Naka-mask naman ito at cap. Siguro agaw pansin lang ang pagiging matangkad nito at yung well-built body na halatang halata sa black three-piece suit that's tailor made for him.

"You bastard! Why didn't you say you're the endorser of McDonald's?!" he whispered to the tall guy nung nalapitan na niya ito.

"Importante ba yun?" Chanyeol shrugged, "So what's your order? I'll buy for us."

"Ugh! Umupo ka nalang kasi everyone's looking at you. Napa-paranoid ako baka kilala ka nila!"

"Baekhyun, 3/4 of my face is covered. You think they'll recognize me?"

"I think yes! Lalo na kung avid fan mo! Are you thinking?!" he pushed him slightly, "Go take a seat na, I'll order for us."

"Iced Americano lang sa'kin, here's my card." dudukot na sana ito sa kanyang bulsa nang pigilan ito ni Baekhyun.

"Are you dumb? Nandyan ang name mo, malalaman pa nila! Just go there and I'll buy. Shoo! Shoo!"

And so parang batang napagalitan na umupo sa dulong area si Chanyeol. Baekhyun ordered naman. Iced Americano for Chanyeol and a chicken and rice meal for him with fries and burger mcdo. He's really hungry.

Nang makuha na niya ang order niya ay umupo na siya sa harap ng nagpho-phone na si Chanyeol. Nasa dulo sila at nakaharap pa si Chanyeol sa pader kaya okay lang naman siguro ibaba nito ang mask, which he did. He's just hoping na walang uupo sa tabi nila.

Nang iniangat ni Chanyeol ang tingin niya at nakita ang order niya, his lips rose again into a teasing smile.

"Don't comment!" Baekhyun warned.

"Takaw mo 'no?"

"I said don't comment!" galit na sabi ni Baekhyun habang inu-unwrap ang kanin.

"Why? It's nice that you're eating so well. Napansin ko din na ang saya saya mo kapag nagluluto ka sa bahay at kumakain. You seem to love food so much."

Namumula tuloy si Baekhyun habang nagsstart na kumain. He's already so used to people commenting about his big appetite pero ngayon lang yata siya nahiya.

Several minutes passed at kumakain naman siya ng matiwasay nang bigla na naman umimik ang kaharap niya.

"You look cute while eating." Chanyeol stated after sipping on his coffee.

"And you don't look cute while drinking coffee. It's already late at night, bakit ka pa umiinom niyan?" he jabbed. "Baka hindi ka makatulog?"

"Wala na epekto sa akin ang kape, Baekhyun. Fucked up na din ang body clock ko." tapos ngumisi ito, "Nasabihan ka lang na cute, inis ka na agad."

"You don't have to act all nice and call me cute. You've done enough of that earlier sa party."

"Yeah, it was tiring acting on the party earlier pero totoo namang cute ka." he sipped on his annoying iced americano again.

"So kasama sa acting mo yung paghalik halik mo sa cheeks ko kanina?" Baekhyun teased which resulted to Chanyeol choking on his drink, "How many times did you do that? Five times? Nakailan ka sa akin ha."

After makabawi ni Chanyeol sa pagkakasamid, he teased back, "Just think of it as a birthday gift to me."

Nang marealize ni Baekhyun ang sinabi, agad siyang tumingin sa relo niya. It's already 11:45 pm! 15 minutes more before the end of Chanyeol's birthday.

"Oh my god, wait ka lang diyan ha!"

May sasabihin pa sana si Chanyeol pero agad na siyang tumayo at pumunta sa counter. Balisa pa siya kasi baka hindi na umabot. Thankfully, 4 minutes before 12 am ay nakabalik na siya dala-dala ang _regalo_ niya.

"Here's your gift from me!" hahapo-hapo pa siya habang nilalagay sa table yung box.

"This is..." Chanyeol was inspecting it, "A happy meal box? Are you kidding me? Hindi na ako bata."

"I'm sorry, yan nalang ang nakayanan ko at this time. Saka okay naman 'yan ah! Open it."

Chanyeol opened it. It was a happy meal, of course. Pero the thing he picked up from the box was the toy. Napangiti siya unconsciously while staring at the cute, little thing. It looks like it's smiling at him.

"It's a corgi, oh! Look, pwede mo pa siya palakarin! Saka may keychain so pwede mo siya isabit sabit somewhere. Bahala ka na. Isipin mo nalang hawig sa akin yan so may sentimental value. Happy Birthday again!" Baekhyun said excitedly before he proceeded eating.

_If only he looked again, he'd see the soft smile Chanyeol sported while staring him._

Nang makasakay uli sila sa sasakyan, Baekhyun was already tapping his tummy with a big smile on his face.

"Happy ka na?" Chanyeol teased habang pinapaandar ang sasakyan.

"Yes, I am!" the smaller energetically said, nakangiti na habang nakatingin sa labas.

"Good." the taller said, also smiling.

Chanyeol continued driving at tahimik lang naman sila. When they were stuck in the red light, he suddenly remembered something.

"Last night... are you really okay?"

Lumingon si Baekhyun, "Yeah. I'm okay. Why do you always ask ba?"

"Umiiyak ka and I just had to make sure. Why are you crying, anyway?"

Namula si Baekhyun nang maalala na naman ang pinag gagawa niya kagabi.

"Nanood akong movie."

"What movie?"

"Do you still have to ask that?!"

"I'm just curious." Chanyeol chuckled.

"You don't have to know!"

"Come on, just say it. I won't judge you."

"Promise, you won't make fun of me?"

"Yeah..." Chanyeol said noncommitally, Baekhyun had to side-eye him, "Yeah! I won't make fun of you!"

He sighed before saying, "Sa Susunod Na Habang Buhay. Yung latest movie mo."

When did Chanyeol ever follow Baekhyun's warning not to make fun of him? Ayan, tinatawanan pa din siya. Buong drive pabalik sa bahay ay tawa lang ito ng tawa habang si Baekhyun naman ay nakasimangot! Ilang beses na hinampas ni Baekhyun ang braso ni Chanyeol para tumigil na. Titigil nga ito pero maya-maya ay tatawa na naman.

Baekhyun was pouting while entering the house, hindi na niya inintay si Chanyeol. That annoying guy!He shouldn't have said that!

Kaya lang bago pa siya makaakyat ay hinawakan na siya uli ni Chanyeol sa braso. Ang bilis naman siya nahabol?!

"Ano ba!" he complained while pulling his hand.

"Ang pikon mo naman." tatawa-tawang sabi ni Chanyeol, hindi pa din siya binibitawan.

"Eh kasi you're making fun of me, e!"

 _"Eh kasi you're making fun of me, e!"_ Chanyeol mocked while also making face! Ang sarap niya sakalin sa sobrang annoying! "Did you at least find the movie good?"

"Duh! Iiyak ba ako kung hindi ako naging affected sa story!?"

"So, how's my acting?"

"I refuse to comment about that kasi you're gonna make fun of me na naman. Can you please let me go, I'll sleep na?"

"You find my acting good, then." he concluded, smiling widely.

"Let me go!" binitawan na nga siya ng matangkad na lalaki, his smile was still intact, "Good night! Don't talk to me anymore unless it's necessary. Naiirita ako sa'yo."

"Sure..." he heard Chanyeol say mockingly mula sa baba habang naglalakad na si Baekhyun paakyat.

_He's gonna be the death of me!_

The next days were pretty much uneventful. Probably because hindi siya lumalabas ng bahay at mag-isa lang siya. Mag-isa, yes. Hindi niya alam kung nasaan si Chanyeol. Three days nang gigising siya na wala iyon at tataas siya sa kwarto niya na wala pa din. Naalimpungatan lang siya one time nang marinig niyang dumadating ang sasakyan nito pero hindi na naman siya bumangon para i-check. Not that he's looking for him... nagtataka lang siya because he said na next year pa ang taping for the new movie? Other shoots, maybe?

He was so bored! For the past days, nagne-Netflix lang siya sa living room. Sa Friday pa ang flight nila papuntang Laoag which is the day after tomorrow. Hindi niya naman makulit yung dalawa kasi busy din ang mga iyon.

Kaya takang-taka siya noong lumabas siya ng kitchen after dinner at narinig niya ang automatic gate nilang nagbubukas.

"Oh, he's early?" he whispered to himself.

Habang iniinom niya yung Chuckie niya, inintay niyang makapasok ang lalaki.

Chanyeol opened the door with too many things on both of his hands, nagulat pa yata kay Baekhyun kasi nakatayo lang ito sa harap ng pinto. Parang bata lang kasi naka-pajama din itong baby blue.

"Akala ko may naligaw ditong bata." Chanyeol teased while removing his shoes and placing some of the bags on the floor.

"Am I a kid to you?!"

"Oh, ayaw ba ng kid na yan ng Oreo Cheesecake?" itinaas ni Chanyeol ang hawak nitong cake box, "Sayang. Binili ko pa naman 'to para sayo."

The taller saw how Baekhyun's eyes slowly twinkled with delight. Tumakbo pa ito palapit sa kanya with a skip. _Ang cute talaga._

"Is that for me?!" he was smiling widely, nakatingala kay Chanyeol.

"It's all yours." iniabot niya ito, Chanyeol looking satisfied that Baekhyun was happy. Basta pagkain talaga.

"Can I eat it na?"

"Ikaw bahala. Iyo naman 'yan e."

"Bakit ka meron nito?" tanong ni Baekhyun habang naglalakad papuntang dining area at nakasunod naman si Chanyeol.

"Napadaan lang ako sa cake shop, thought you might like it."

False. Sinadya talaga ni Chanyeol pumunta sa specific na cake shop na iyon kahit out of the way. 

"I like it so much! Thank you!"

And that's when Chanyeol thought, _being stuck in the traffic for an hour was worth it just to see Baekhyun happily eating_.

"You want?" Baekhyun offered while eating.

"No thanks, I just ate. Pakain kami."

Tumingala si Baekhyun para tingnan ang lalaki, mukha pa itong hamster kasi punong-puno ang bibig, "Where were you for the past days?"

"Oh, were you looking for me?" he taunted.

Umirap na lang si Baekhyun, "Don't answer, then."

"Kinabukasan ng birthday ko, I met with my friends para mag basketball nung umaga tapos may contract renewal ako nung hapon para sa endorsement. Umuwi ako nung gabi kaso nasa kwarto ka na. Tumulog lang ako ng konti at nag impake kasi we flew to Boracay para sa 2-day magazine shoot. Kababalik ko lang ngayon. Kumain lang ang buong team sa airport tapos umuwi na ako, ayos na?"

Baekhyun murmured while chewing on the cake, "You don't have to explain in detail." pero mukha naman itong satisfied sa narinig. _So easy to please, Baekhyun._

"How about you? Kumain ka na?"

"Hmm-hmm." Baekhyun nodded.

"What did you eat?"

"Nagluto akong Adobong Baboy." he beamed while saying, "Ang perfect ng pagkakaluto ko kanina."

"Oh, really?" nangalumbaba si Chanyeol sa harap niya, "Cook for me some time, then?"

Hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung bakit siya biglang na-conscious sa titig ng lalaki sa kanya. Jusko! He's doing nothing special with that move, why is he so affected? Ganito ba nabibihag ang mga fans niya?

"W-well... okay. Kapag may ingredients na uli."

"I'm gonna look forward to it." Chanyeol said smiling which made Baekhyun stupidly blush.

Kinabukasan, hindi na niya uli nakita si Chanyeol sa bahay pagbaba niya pero tanaw niya sa garahe ang sasakyan nito. He just shrugged it off. He ate breakfast and then he went back to his room para maligo. Bababa na sana siya para mag-Netflix uli nang mapatigil siya sa hagdanan. Chanyeol was sitting on the sofa! Naka black shirt ito at ripped jeans, parang aalis na. Babalik na sana uli si Baekhyun sa taas nang malingunan siya ng lalaki.

"Where are you going?" takang tanong nito.

"Tataas na. Ginagamit mo ang TV e. Sa laptop na lang ako."

Chanyeol smiled at that, "Why don't you sit here with me? Let's watch together. Aalis na din naman ako maya-maya. You have it for yourself again."

"Wag n-"

"Come here, Baekhyun." Chanyeol tapped the space beside him, "Upo ka na. I'll even let you choose the movie."

It's okay naman di'ba? He should be indifferent with him. Kaya kahit awkward for him, he sat on the taller's right side. He alloted a big space between them kahit uncomfortable siya sa tayo niya. Hindi siya sanay ganito umupo kapag nagmo-movie! Usually, he'd do an indian sit or basta his limbs were all over the place.

Ibinigay sa kanya ni Chanyeol ang remote para pumili. He chose a random movie. It turned out he chose a wrong one kasi it's so boring at wala pang 30 minutes ay inaantok na siya. And that's how he succumbed into sleep...

Napatingin si Chanyeol sa kanan niya. Wala pang 30 minutes ay pipikit pikit na si Baekhyun. He's already smiling at the sleepy guy. Buti na lang mabilis ang reflex niya kasi nung matutumba na si Baekhyun, sinalo niya ito. He placed the smaller's head into his shoulders para mas comfortable ang pagkaka-lean.

He checked his wrist watch. Dapat umalis na siya ngayon so he can arrive at the exact time na usapan ng paga-airsoft nila ng kanyang mga kaibigan pero he cannot just leave Baekhyun like this. He knows. He knows na pwede na lang niya ihiga sa sofa si Baekhyun pero bakit parang ang hirap pakawalan ang opportunity na ito? Baekhyun was peacefully sleeping beside him and he cannot not take this chance to just... be at peace with him. He finds everything peaceful.

Fuck it. He just sent a message to the gc.

**Chanyeol**

mga tol

pass ako ngayon

sorry

**Sehun**

broooooooo

narito na kami ni jongin saka ka pa magpa-pass

**Jongin**

kupal moves

friendship over

bye

Baekhyun woke up, seemingly comfortable with his position. When did he sleep? Iminulat niya ang mata niya at ang una niyang nakita ay ang patay na TV. Pangalawa, naramdaman niya ang malaking bulto na sinasandalan niya. When he looked at his left, napanganga na lang siya sa gulat. He was leaning on someone's shoulder! And that someone is Chanyeol... na nagpho-phone lang!

"Gising ka na pala. Tagal mong tulog ah. Kahit malaki muscles ko, nakakangalay pa din iyon." sabi nito habang nakangisi.

"Anong oras na?!" tanong ni Baekhyun habang pinapahid ang mata. Mahirap na, baka may muta siya or something.

"1 pm." ipinakita nito ang time sa phone niya, "It's way past lunch. How about we order?"

"Wait! I thought you have somewhere you have to go earlier?"

"It's not that important. So ano nga, what do you wanna eat for lunch? Pizza?"

"Why didn't you go?!"

"Pizza, it is." Chanyeol said, ignoring his questions.

Nagtipa na agad ito ng order sa phone. Ipinakita niya pa kay Baekhyun kung anong inorder niya pero wala nang pake ang bagong gising kasi hindi siya makapaniwalang natulog siya sa balikat ni Chanyeol. That was embarrassing!

"A-are you really not going out?"

"Pinapaalis mo ba ako?" halakhak nito. "Mamayang hapon na ako aalis. Now, can you choose a less boring movie habang nag-iintay tayo sa pizza? Yung hindi ka na makakatulog?"

Kaya comedy na lang ang pinili ni Baekhyun. _Fuck mysteries_ , he said.

"Hahahahahaha! Stupid!" Baekhyun was busy laughing at the movie nang biglang may mag doorbell.

Nagkatinginan sila ni Chanyeol bago tuluyang tumayo ni Baekhyun at nagtatakbo palabas.

Not before saying, "Stay inside!" to the other.

Dumukot pa si Baekhyun sa bulsa niya para may mai-tip sa delivery boy. He happily carried the two big boxes of pizza inside the house!

"Dito na tayo kumain?" Chanyeol suggested while clearing the center table on the living room.

Tuwang tuwa naman si Baekhyun nang buksan niya ang boxes. Isang Pepperoni at isang Hawaiian. Napapangiti na din tuloy si Chanyeol habang naghahain ng plates and glasses.

Ang saya na naman ni Baekhyun kumakain ng paborito niyang pizza tapos tawa pa siya ng tawa sa movie. Chanyeol thinks he looks like a mess... a beautiful mess. He's just so happy seeing Baekhyun like this.

"This is the first time we ate together alone, right?" Chanyeol blurted out when the scene in the movie calmed down.

Lumingon naman sa kanya ang ngumunguyang si Baekhyun. Napangisi si Chanyeol dahil may dumi sa bibig nito. Pinunasan niya ito ng tissue at parang napahiya naman ang matakaw na lalaki. What a baby.

"Hmm, oo nga 'no." Baekhyun stupidly supplied.

"This is nice."

"Yes, it is."

Nagpatuloy sila sa pagkain at panonood. Noong nagliligpit na sila ng pinagkainan, Baekhyun remembered something. Hindi nga pala niya nasabi.

"Chanyeol, my friends and I are going to Laoag nga pala tomorrow. Tanda mo si Jongdae at Kyungsoo? Sila kasama ko. Susunduin daw nila ako bukas dito kaya sinabi ko ang address natin."

"Oh? That's great. Makakapagtravel ka locally with your friends. Hanggang kailan kayo?"

"Hanggang Sunday lang."

"Paano ka uuwi? Want me to fetch you sa airport?"

"No need! Baka makisabay na lang ulit ako sa kanila or magtataxi ako! Maaga pa naman yun, 3 pm ang land namin dito sa Sunday."

"Okay..."

Nang matapos silang magligpit, Baekhyun volunteered to wash the dishes.

Meanwhile, Chanyeol waved goodbye to him kasi aalis na ito. Syempre, pupuntahan niya ang mga kaibigan niyang nagtatampo na siguro sa kanya. Matagal na nila itong plano eh. Hindi na sila makakapag airsoft so pupuntahan na lang niya ang mga ito sa shared apartment nung dalawa. Bumili pa siya ng beers at junk foods pampalubag-loob.

Kumatok siya sa unit nila at sigawan agad ang narinig niya sa loob.

"Sehun, ikaw na magbukas!"

"May ginagawa ako, ikaw na! Sino ba kasi yun?! May ineexpect ka bang dadating?"

"Wala. Di ko din alam..." sabay bukas ng pinto, nakita niya ang nagulat na si Jongin. "AY SHUTA PRE, DUMATING YUNG NANG-INDIAN SA ATIN KANINA!"

"Tabi nga." Tinabig niya ito patabi para makapasok sa loob.

Tinanggal niya agad ang suot na bucket hat at face mask, natatawa sa dalawa niyang matalik na kaibigan simula college. Kahit artista na siya noon at galing pa sa makapangyarihang pamilya ay hindi naman pinaramdam ng dalawa na naiiba siya kaya niya nagustuhan maging kaibigan ang mga ito. Kaklase niya ang dalawa sa minor subject nung last year niya at simula noon ay hindi na mapaghiwalay ang tatlo. Hanggang sa naging sikat na photographer na si Sehun, naging Engineer si Jongin at hanggang lalong nag-boom ang career ni Chanyeol ay ganoon pa rin sila.

"Wow, may kaibigan ka pa pala?" Bungad sa kanya ni Sehun. Nakaupo ito sa sofa at may hawak na controller ng PS4.

"Alam niyo, napakadrama nyo. Magkasama lang tayo nag basketball pagkatapos ng birthday ko." Sabi nito habang ibinababa anh dala, "Oh ayan, tutal mga mag iinom naman kayo."

"Ang tagal na natin usapan yung pagi-airsoft." Tampong sabi ni Jongin.

"Oh, edi sa mga susunod na araw? Bukas, tara? Wala ako gagawin sa mga susunod na araw."

"Sabi mo yan ha! Wag ka na mang iindian!" Sabay turo pa sa kanya ni Sehun ng controller, "Ano ba kasing nangyari?"

"Hindi lang ako nakaalis agad sa bahay."

Nagkatinginan si Sehun at Jongin.

"Bahay? Bahay niyo nung fiance mo? Kala ko ba walang pansinan? Bakit naman?" Tanong ni Jongin habang binubuksan na ang beer. Umupo na din sila sa paligid ng center table.

Sa totoo lang, hindi niya din maexplain. Napabuntonghininga nalang siya. Iyon pa lang, alam na ng dalawa na mahaba habang usapan at inuman ito.

Nilo-lock na ni Baekhyun ang pinto ng bahay nila. Nag triple check pa siya ng mga kandado just to be sure kasi walang katao-tao dito. Wala si Chanyeol. Hindi ito umuwi kagabi. Hindi na naman niya alam kung nasaan iyon pero pilit na lang niya ipinagsantabi iyon sa isip niya. He should enjoy his Ilocos Norte trip.

And so he did! It's been so long since he'd been this much happy. Sama-sama pa sila sa isang room nina Kyungsoo at Jongdae the whole trip. Sobrang saya! Si Kyungsoo ang naging responsible for their itinerary bilang magulo as a person si Jongdae at Baekhyun kaya si Kyungsoo lang ang mapapagkatiwalaan. Naging masaya naman sila kahit ilang beses sila nakurit ni Kyungsoo sa sobrang kulit nilang dalawa ni Jongdae.

Kaya naman ngiting-ngiti si Baekhyun noong nasa NAIA na ulit sila. Busog na siya sa pagkain, busog sa memories at busog pa din sa tsismis. Always a good time with his best friends!

Bitbit ang handbag niya, he was walking between the two.

"Sa akin ka na sumabay, B. Malapit na daw yung driver namin." Kyungsoo offered, "Ikaw, Jongdae, sasabay ka?"

"No. Nandyan na sa labas ang secretary ko," nag-hug siya doon sa dalawa, "Uuna na ako. See you soon! Both of you! Let's do this again, sobrang saya."

"Oo, halata ngang masaya kayo. Pinasakit niyo ulo ko e." reklamo ni Kyungsoo pero nakangiti din naman!

Kahit papalayo na si Jongdae ay nakaharap pa din ito sa kanila at kumakaway hanggang sa mawala na ito sa paningin nila.

"Wait lang, B. Restroom lang ako. Pabantay ng bags ko." agad ibinaba ni Kyungsoo ang mga gamit niya.

"Ayan, look oh! Hindi ka pa kasi agad sumama samin kanina nung nag CR kami ni Jongdae."

Inirapan na lang siya ni Kyungsoo bago naglakad ng mabilis papuntang restroom na malapit sa kanila. Umupo naman si Baekhyun sa bench at nagsimulang mag phone. Ini-upload niya sa Instagram ang ilang pictures bago pumunta sa Explore Feed. Several scrolls and nakita na niya naman ang malimit niya makita kahit noong nasa New York siya. Some photos from Chanyeol's official schedules uploaded by his fans. Another scroll and he saw another stolen photo of Chanyeol playing airsoft... oh? Kinlick niya ito at nakita niya ang date which is kahapon. He also had a good time, huh?

Pinatay na niya ang phone niya kasi malapit na siya ma-deadbatt. Pati power bank niya ubos na as a clumsy person na nakalimutan mag recharge. Inobserbahan na lang niya ang paligid. Not until he saw a person in full black attire with black cap and black face mask near him, facing his general direction. Siya ba tinitingnan nito o iba? Pero wala naman siya katabi at walang malapit sa kanya?

Kinuha niya tuloy ang bag nila ni Kyungsoo at lumipat ng bench pero sumunod pa din ito! At that point, kinakabahan na siya. He was so creeped out! Hindi niya maiwasan isipin ang mga kaaway ng dad niya in business. Hindi naman siguro siya tatarget-in diba? Hindi siya kagaya ni Kuya Changwook at ni Chaeyoung na may nakamasid na bodyguards so kung may mangyari sa kanya, wala siyang laban. The only thing he can do is alert the airport security!

Tumayo na siya ulit para maglakad papuntang restroom kung nasan si Kyungsoo nang bigla naglakad ng mabilis papunta sa kanya ang kahina-hinalang lalaki at sinunggaban siya. The creepy man was already hugging him from the back! Baekhyun was about to shout nang tinakpan ng lalaki ang bibig niya.

"Baekhyun, it's me!" a familiar voice whispered on his ear. Biglang tumigil si Baekhyun sa pagpupumiglas at lumingon sa lalaking nasa likod niya.

Here you go, Chanyeol Park in flesh! Nakababa na ang face mask at awkward na nakangiti sa kanya.

"Why are you here?! Oh my god, you scared me!"

"Susunduin ka?" Chanyeol said, unsure.

"And you didn't notify me? What if hindi mo ko nakita? And what if hulihin ka sa sobrang suspicious mo tingnan!?" pinadaanan niya pa ng tingin ang suot nitong puro black.

"I already informed the airport security personnel na may susunduin ako. Paano ako magiging suspicious sa paningin nila?" he chuckled before putting his face mask on. "Anyway, let's go home. I've been waiting for you."

 _Home_ , he said. And he's been waiting for him. Baekhyun felt his heart racing again. This shouldn't happen.

"B-but Kyungsoo..." sakto naman nakita niyang lumabas na ng restroom si Kyungsoo. Bakit ba antagal nun? "Soo! Here!" he waved at the man. Lumapit naman ito sa kanya, nagtataka kung bakit malayo na ito sa dating inuupuan at may kausap na nakaitim.

"Sino yan?" silip nito doon sa lalaki nung makalapit.

Ibinaba uli ni Chanyeol ang mask niya, "Hello?"

"Oh..." nanlaki pa lalo ang mas malaki ng mata ni Kyungsoo bago tumingin kay Baekhyun, quite suspicious. "So what brings a famous actor like you here? On this crowded place?" mataray nitong tanong. Kahit kailan talaga!

"Sinusundo ko si Baekhyun."

"Hmm..." tumango si Kyungsoo, parang may gusto pa sabihin na mas mataray pero hindi na lang itinuloy. "Okay. Bye, Baekhyun. See you soon. Ingat kayo pauwi."

Yumakap naman si Baekhyun dito bago niya hinayaang umalis. Kyungsoo left but not before throwing Baekhyun another accusing gaze... the latter just smiled awkwardly.

Nang hindi na niya matanaw ang best friend, lumingon uli ito kay Chanyeol. Sadya na din pala ito nakatingin sa kanya.

"Is it okay for you to come here?"

"Yup, why wouldn't I? Tao din naman kaming mga celebrity." inilagay na uli niya ang mask niya, "Let's go? Medyo sa malayo ako nagpark. Give me your bag. Ako na magdadala."

"Ako na! I can do it!"

"Yes, I know you can do it pero kaya ko din naman kaya ako na." at hinigit na nito ang kanyang bag.

Before they started walking, Chanyeol softly patted the smaller's head for some reason that Baekhyun doesn't know.

Weeks passed at wala na ulit sila masyado naging interaction ni Chanyeol. Hindi naman sila nag-uusap. Malimit silang hindi magkatagpo sa bahay dahil nagsimula na din mag work si Baekhyun sa kumpanya ng ama niya at kapag off niya naman ay si Chanyeol ang wala. It's all normal.

Except for one thing.

Chanyeol would sometimes bring him different foods kapag nakakauwi ito ng maaga at naabutan pang gising si Baekhyun. Mostly sweets which Baekhyun dearly loves. Sometimes, fruits. It's one of the things Baekhyun looks forward to although hindi ito palagi.

Nasa office si Baekhyun ngayon at katatapos lang i-review ang prior year financial statements ng company. He opened his planner to write down a meeting for the 23rd when he realized that... malapit na ang Christmas!

Hindi niya napansin iyon ah? So with a determined spirit, he already has a plan for tomorrow. Good thing Saturday bukas.

The next day, Baekhyun prepared early. Suot ang oversized beige sweaters niya at black skinny jeans, he already deemed himself presentable para pumunta sa mall.

One happy habit he developed was to put Christmas decorations sa bahay. Noong nasa apartment kasi siya ng mama niya at family nito, sa kanya nakaatas ang paglalagay ng deco sa bahay. He finds pleasure in doing those! Kaya hindi pwedeng 'di niya din gagawin dito kahit Christmas tree lang.

Bumababa na siya ng hagdan when his eyes slightly widened in surprise nang makitang naroon si Chanyeol. Ilang days na din simula nang hindi ito umuwi... or hindi niya lang naabutan? Basta ngayon lang niya ito nakita at nakapambahay na ito.

"Baekhyun!" Pinasadahan nito ang suot niya, "May lakad ka?"

"Uh, yup."

"Saan?"

"Mall lang. I'm going to buy something."

"Sino kasama mo?"

"Alone..."

"Sama ako!" Chanyeol said enthusiastically.

To say Baekhyun was shocked was an understatement. How could he easily offer like that? Are they close enough to do that? Or he's just bored?

"Wala ka bang work or something?"

"No. I asked my manager to give me a vacation until New Year's." Chanyeol was slowly inching pataas ng hagdan, "Nagdala akong breakfast diyan, kainin mo muna. Magbibihis lang uli ako ng pang alis." Bago ito umakyat ng tuluyan.

Pumunta si Baekhyun para tingnan ang breakfast na sinasabi ni Chanyeol. He saw two servings of English breakfast from a well-known breakfast cafe. Sa halip na magstart na siya, inintay na lang niya makababa ang lalaki so they can eat together. Nagulat pa nga ito nang makitang hindi pa din kumakain si Baekhyun.

"I told you, you can eat already. Why did you wait for me?" Chanyeol reprimanded yet he was still smiling widely because... he finds the action so heartwarming.

While eating, so many thoughts were floating around Baekhyun's head. Going in a crowded mall at a peak hour with a top-star celebrity? Sounds like a bad idea. Duda siya dito.

The first hour was okay, Baekhyun thinks. Sumusunod lang sa kanya si Chanyeol habang namimili siya ng Christmas tree and ornaments. He was even delighted to know they'll shop for decorations and he volunteered to pay na agad tinanggihan ni Baekhyun kasi siya naman ang nakaisip noon. Chanyeol still insisted so they paid half-half because in the taller's words: " _Para sa bahay naman natin yun."_

"Ano ba," Baekhyun grumbled, "Saan pa ba tayo pupunta? Kahit you're disguised na naman baka may makakilala pa din sa'yo!"

Paano ba naman kasi, ayaw pa umuwi. The latter insisted that they go shopping. Matagal na daw ito hindi nakakapag-mall.

"Saglit lang. Gusto ko lang magtingin ng damit. Samahan mo ko."

"What?! Don't you have... sponsors or something para sa damit? And you have assistants who can buy for you naman?"

Natawa si Chanyeol doon, "Ano bang perception mo sa mga celebrity talaga? Hindi gumagawa ng mga normal na bagay?" Nagulat si Baekhyun nang bigla nitong hawakan ang kamay niya at hinila siya para makapaglakad na, "Tara na!"

Kung kanina ay si Chanyeol ang sunod ng sunod habang namimili si Baekhyun ng mga Christmas decorations, ngayon ay nabaliktad na sila. Baekhyun was pouting like a kid already.

At hindi pa ito nakuntento magligbot sa iba't ibang stores, inaya pa siya kumain. Syempre pag kainan ang usapan ay marupok si Baekhyun so they chose an eat-all-you can buffet.

They chose the farthest seat in the corner para kapag tinatanggal ni Chanyeol ang mask to eat ay walang makakita.

Little did they know... someone's already following them since they were shopping.

"Turn mo pa sa medyo right kasi! Hindi pantay oh!"

"Ha? Konti lang naman ang diperensya! Saka wala na naman makakapansin niyan, wala naman pumupunta sa bahay natin kundi mga helpers!"

"Just follow my instructions! You're the one who initiated to help so follow me, ako ang designer!"

Napailing na lang si Chanyeol habang itini-' _turn niya pa sa medyo right'_ yung star sa Christmas tree. Daig pa ni Baekhyun yung demanding na direktor ni Chanyeol sa huli niyang movie.

"Oh ayan masaya ka na?" Sabi ni Chanyeol habang pinapagpag ang kamay.

Baekhyun beamed. Buti na lang matangkad itong fiance niya! Hindi siya nahihirapan sa paglalagay ng decorations.

Halos kasabay lang nila dumating yung delivery sa bahay ng malaking Christmas tree nila. Agad naman niya ito pinagdiskitahan at bilang wala ding magawa si Chanyeol ay nakisawsaw ito. Ayan, may instant utusan na si Baekhyun.

He was smiling widely while appreciating their red and silver-dominant na Christmas tree on their living room.

"Yung christmas lights naman sa labas ng bahay! Chop, chop! Do it fast! Before the sun sets!" Excited na sabi niya habang itinuturo kay Chanyeol ang boxes.

"Masusunod po, boss." Sarcastic na sabi nito habang binubuhat palabas ang mga lights. _Alalay pa nga._

Tapos na si Chanyeol magkabit ng christmas lights sa labas ng bahay nila. Pawisan na siya kasi mag-isa lang siya gumagawa, hindi na niya alam kung nasaan ang _boss_ niya. Biglang pumasok sa loob tapos hindi na bumalik. Scammer!

Inililigpit na niya ang mga nagamit niya when he murmured, "Pota. Ang hirap pala nito."

Hindi pa niya ito nagagawa kahit kailan sa buhay niya. Madami silang katulong sa bahay noong doon pa siya nakatira sa bahay nila kaya sila ang gumagawa ng lahat. Noong nasa condo naman siya, hindi naman siya naglalagay ng decorations. Tapos utos lang ng fiance niya, napakabilis siyang pasunudin? Langya talaga. Sana hindi siya under pag mag asawa na sila.

Pumapasok na siya sa bahay nang bigla siyang may maamoy na mabango. Tataas na sana siya para maligo pero pumunta muna siya sa kitchen.

It should've been normal. Chanyeol saw this view already so many times and he was in awe even before... but something is stronger now.

Naramdaman siguro ni Baekhyun na may nakatingin sa kanya kaya lumingon siya, "Oh tapos ka na sa christmas lights? Nagluluto akong dinner natin. Gusto mo matikman adobong baboy ko di'ba? Here it is!" His eyesmile was on full-blast.

Hindi niya alam kung anong kakaiba pero Chanyeol just suddenly felt a hollow feeling on the pit of his stomach. Para siyang nags-skydive kahit tinitingnan niya lang naman si Baekhyun na naka-apron at nagluluto.

"Yuck, ang pawisan mo. Take a bath first. Hindi pa din naman tapos maluto yung kanin."

So he took his time to contemplate on the shower. He was afraid dahil baka na-jinx siya ni Sehun but at the same time he feels elated. What the fuck?

While eating the delicious adobo Baekhyun cooked, that's when he felt it. _Na-jinx nga yata siya._

Nagising si Baekhyun sa tuloy tuloy na tunog ng phone niya. It's a Sunday?! Who would dare disturb his rest day? Groggy siya nung sinagot niya ang phone. Hindi niya pa nga natingnan kung sinong tumatawag.

"Mabuti naman sumagot ka na, ano?!" narinig niya ang matinis na boses ni Jongdae, "Baekhyun Byun, celebrity ka na!"

Hindi iyon nag register sa utak niya agad. Loading pa eh. 

Pero when he realized what his best friend said, "What do you mean?"

"Yung pictures niyo ni Chanyeol na nagde-date, pinagpepyestahan na ng netizens! Ikaw ha, may nangyayari na palang ganoon sa inyo hindi ka nagsasabi." 

Nanlamig si Baekhyun sa sinabi nito, napabangon siya agad. What the fuck? Kahapon? Sabi ko na nga ba eh it's a bad idea! 

"Wag kang mag-alala, the Parks contacted our firm and they said they'll sue the uploader for leaking private photos. Yun lang, ang dami na din nag reupload so mahirap na mawala ng tuluyan. I suggest you don't open you socmeds muna, B."

Tumayo si Baekhyun mula sa kama at sinuot ang house slippers, "Dae, talk to you later. Bye."

Hindi na niya inintay si Jongdae magpaalam dahil binaba na agad niya ang phone at saka ito pinower off. Lumabas siya ng kwarto para hanapin si Chanyeol at noong bumaba nga siya sa stairs ay natanawan niya itong nasa sala at may kausap sa phone habang hinihilot nito ang kanyang sintido. Unti-unti lumapit si Baekhyun at napansin nga ito ni Chanyeol.

"Yes, Jun. Yes, yes. Just update me again later. Yes! I know already! Bye." at binaba na nito ang phone. 

Isang buntong hininga at lumapit si Chanyeol sa kagigising na lalaki. Gulo pa ang buhok ni Baekhyun at halatang naalimpungatan lang.

"Good morning, Baekhyun." he tried hard to smile but it just looked off.

"Sino kausap mo?"

"Si Junmyeon, my manager." 

"Anong sabi?"

"Well... he was lecturing me so hard. You don't need to worry about it."

"It's about yesterday, right? Tell me everything."

Chanyeol looked like he was internally debating if he'll tell Baekhyun or not. In the end, there's no use hiding this. It's all over the showbiz news before it was taken down... at hanggang ngayon ay kalat pa din sa social media. 

"Pinagalitan niya ako. Naka-schedule na ang press conference ko for next week sana after New Year when the wedding preparations are completely done. Mapapaaga lang ngayon yung press con kasi may nag-upload ng mga pictures natin kahapon at may caption pa doon sa isa na ikakasal na tayo. I don't know where'd they get that information pero siguro nung pumasok tayo sa jewelry shop para bumili ng kwintas ko. Pupunta ako mamaya sa network. You should just stay at home all day and avoid opening your social media, it's chaos there." 

"Ikaw ba, did you open?" 

"I just looked briefly and immediately logged out." napailing si Chanyeol, "It's messy. Sabi pa ni Junmyeon, reporters and some fans are camping on my condominium. Buti na lang hindi nila alam kung saan ako nakatira ngayon at saka hindi naman papapasukin kasi exclusive subdivision 'to."

"Are you okay, though?" 

Nagulat si Chanyeol sa tanong na iyon. Ever since this morning, no one asked if he's okay. He was just bombarded with questions by his manager at ng mga staffs ng network. Pati parents niya ay ganoon din. So seeing Baekhyun asking him with concern etched on his face made him feel like... everything will probably be alright.

"Yes, I'm okay." he checked his phone kasi nagvibrate na naman ito. A text from his manager again. "Baekhyun, punta lang ako sa network for briefing sa gagawing presscon mamayang gabi. Dito ka lang ha?"

When Chanyeol left, he went back to his room para buhayin uli ang phone. Ang dami dami niyang notifications pero hindi niya muna pinansin. Chineck niya lang ang gc nila ng kanyang mga kaibigan. Ang daming chats! Mga kanina pang umaga na puro tinatawag ang atensyon niya. He read the latest messages na kadarating lang.

**Dae**

sinusunod mo naman ako diba

wag ka magchecheck ng socmeds!!

**Soo**

Wag ka mag-alala, lagi namang may dating issue yang si Chanyeol at lagi din nababash ang nakakarelasyon niya. Malala lang ngayon kasi kasal na agad. 

**Dae**

wow ha!!

nakakacomfort ba yan, kyungsoo do?!

_Oh. So Chanyeol's used to this already?_

**Baek**

hi

dami niya dating issue?

**Soo**

Oo.

**Dae**

gago ka talagang kalbo ka

**Soo**

Totoo naman. Dapat alam ni Baekhyun kung bakit permanent beastmode yang mga hinayupak na fans ni Chanyeol. Si Chanyeol din naman nagpapalala ng pagka-rabid nila.

I'm saying, wag ka magpapaapekto sa mga yan kasi sadya silang ganyan dati pa. Mapapagod din sila.

**Dae**

stay strength bb :(

**Baek**

love you besties!!! 

After sending the last message, Baekhyun opened his social media. Nabalaan na siya pero dali pa din siya ng dali. He just wanted to see the photos...

Pagbukas niya ng Twitter, yung trends list agad ang pinuntahan niya. Puro tungkol kay Chanyeol at sa _non-showbiz fiance_ niya. He saw four photos reuploaded as a set by different accounts na puro madaming retweets and likes. Isang magkaholding hands na naglalakad sila nung hinila siya ni Chanyeol, isang nagsusukat si Chanyeol ng damit at nasa harapan si Baekhyun, isang nasa loob sila ng jewelry shop at mukhang magkatabing naghahanap ng singsing. The last one being the one on the restaurant kung saan nakababa ang mask ni Chanyeol at kitang-kitang iyon nga ang artista. In all photos, Baekhyun's face was very visible. Wala silang lusot dun.

Ang mas malala pa ay ang mga caption na nilalandi lang daw ito ni Baekhyun. Na hindi naman daw ito seryoso sa kanya. Na isa na naman ito sa koleksyon ni Chanyeol ng mga _whores_ , which they heartlessly dubbed.

Konti pa lang ang nakikita niyang hate tweets towards him ay nanghihina na siya kaya pinatay na niya ulit ang phone niya. He should've listened not to open socmeds, damn it! 

Kinagabihan ay hindi pa din siya nagbubukas ng phone. He was just mindlessly watching Netflix all throughout the day. Pagkakain niya ng hapunan ay binuksan niya ang tv to browse on some channels nang madaanan niya ang network na kinabibilangan ni Chanyeol, the presscon was already airing.

Late na siya pero he still watched what Chanyeol's gonna say next.

"...must admit, we'll be getting married. It's true that we were together on the mall but we were not buying rings. Let me clear that out. Also, it'd be nice if you refrain from spreading baseless rumors regarding my engagement. The marriage between Baekhyun Byun and I has been set since 12 years ago, although, we were not together for the past years. We just met again last month and we will proceed with the marriage as planned. Truth to be told, we've already decided to do a press conference announcing my engagement after New Year but this unforeseeable thing happened. I'm sorry that you have to know about my engagement through this. To my fans, I hope you will understand and respect my decision. That's all. Good evening."

After the press conference, Chanyeol did not go home. Lagi naman siya kinukumusta ng mga kaibigan niya pero hindi pa din niya kaya ang mga pangyayari. It didn't help na hindi niya maiwasan tingnan ang mga headlines. Naungkat na ang pagiging anak niya sa labas ni CEO Byun. Akala niya noon ay hindi na ito big deal but the media and the angry netizens still feasted over it.

And the worst thing happened. Pati ang Mama niya nadamay. 

_**Baekhyun Byun, anak ng dating bold star?!** _

Comments (3401):

\- halata namang arranged marriage para sa business lol so nagtaksil yung ceo with a bold star? diba married na siya that time at may isa ng anak?

\- kawawa naman yung legal na asawa at anak

\- wag niyo idamay ang chanyeol ko sa mga business business na yan!!!!!!!!!

\- sabi nga ng mama ko may sikat na blind item daw dati na may affair ang sexy starlet sa mayamang businessman, ito pala yun?!

\- kwawa aman c chanyeol

\- ah kaya pala... pokpok ang ina kaya pokpok din ang anak...

Baekhyun teared up seeing those comments especially the last.

Hindi na niya natapos basahin kasi ang sakit sakit na ng dibdib niya. He couldn't bear seeing those accusations thrown towards his mother. That's exactly why his mom was forced to stay in New York permanently and do lowkey modelling, leaving her career and infant in the Philippines because it's what CEO Byun demanded. It's nice that her mother kept on reaching out to her all throughout his childhood at nakapagdemand pa ito sa ama ni Baekhyun na doon na si Baekhyun sa New York mag-college. 

He was proud of his mom. Kahit ganoon ang career niya ay ito naman ang kinabuhay ng pamilya niya noon dahil may mga kapatid ang Mama niya na pinapaaral. How dare these strangers judge her?! Maaaring nagkamali nga siya sa pagpatol sa mayamang businessman na may asawa but that doesn't mean she's... she's... Baekhyun cannot voice it out.

He's been in the worst state for days. Jongdae and Kyungsoo were alternating in keeping him company sa bahay kasi hindi pa din umuuwi ang fiance niya. When his dad called, he said wag muna siya pumasok sa office and also Chanyeol has to do some important things kaya hindi ito umuuwi. He did not elaborate further. He felt more terrible for some reason.

Kaya noong naka receive siya ng overseas call from his mom, doon niya ibinuhos lahat ng hinagpis.

"Mama, sorry! Sorry nadamay pa kayo! Sorry, ma..." he broke into sobs.

"Baekhyun, anak..." her mom's crying too, "Ako dapat ang mag sorry sayo. Sorry you had to go through this because of my mistake. Tanga ako noon. But always remember, the situation was a mistake but you're not."

"Sorry, mama. Naungkat pa yung buhay mo."

"It's okay. It's my fault anyway. Please don't be too hard on yourself. You have to be strong. Don't mind me, I can take care of myself. I love you so much, Baekhyun. You're a gift."

Her mom said he was a gift but other people would think otherwise.

"You're a trash. Look at what you did. Pati buong pamilya nadamay pa including the Parks. I've been always telling your father to stop getting you involved with us pero hindi siya nakikinig. Look at the mess your issue just made sa image ng pamilya namin?" Tita Min said with so much venom nang pinuntahan nito ang bahay ni Baekhyun, all clad in her expensive accessories. Nagkataon pa na mag-isa sa bahay si Baekhyun ngayon. "You do know there's a possibility that Chanyeol's career will also be at stake, no?"

Tita Min just visited to tell her that. When she said her piece, she left. All the emotional torture Baekhyun had to experience from her since childhood came flooding back to him until it became a whole blob of misery.

Baekhyun, who takes delight in Christmas, didn't even notice that tonight's the Christmas eve.

He was lounging on the sofa when he heard the doors opening. Was that his friends? Tumayo siya para salubungin ang kung sino man pero he did not expect that it'll be a tired Chanyeol coming home.

"Good evening, Baekhyun." He greeted, smiling tiredly.

Pagkakita niya sa lalaki. Something in him snapped. Maybe it's because of all the frustrations he felt the past days. Maybe it's because he didn't see the man for days. Maybe because the fast beat of his heart's bothering him. Maybe a mix of all.

Kaya sumugod siya sa lalaki, huffing.

"Why didn't you end this engagement sooner?! You had all the chance sa buong sampung taon? You clearly said you'll do it!" He shouted.

Chanyeol's jaw suddenly dropped at the other's outburst, "What's going on? Are you okay?"

Chanyeol was about to reach out to him but the smaller slapped the hand.

"Answer me!"

"What's with this? What's wrong with you?"

"I said answer me!"

Parang sumidhi na din ang iritasyon sa matangkad, "Napag usapan na natin to dati diba? I said, wala akong nagawa!"

"Then you should've tried harder! We won't be miserable if you did!"

"Calm dow—"

"If you did, I won't be this miserable! Imagine the shits I had to go through my childhood! I feel like shit living in that mansion pero kailangan ko pa din gawin kasi kailangan ko lumaki sa pangangalaga nila at magpakasal sa'yo! Because I would at least be useful to the family if I did my father's bidding kahit pagkakamali ako! How could you understand my pain? You're probably living in a lap of luxury and comfort." Baekhyun wiped the stray tear on his face, "I loathe this, Chanyeol."

"And you think I don't?!" Singhal ng lalaki, "I said I don't like this as well! I said I want freedom, right? Pero anong gagawin ko ha, sabihin mo nga. I chose my passion instead of learning how to manage the fucking empire like my big brother. Palagi na lang kami kino-compare simula bata, how incompetent I am compared to him, how I'm the useless second son. I need to at least do this, too! My father wanted me to be useful, how can I refuse him when I have no choice in the first place?! At saka paano ko maitutuloy ang pag aartista kung hindi ako susunod sa ama ko? It may not be as heavy as your reason but I'm equally as tied as you to this arrangement! Fucking hell!" Chanyeol inhaled, "And..."

Chanyeol's eyes were already bloodshot. Baekhyun is crying and shaking real hard.

Chanyeol cannot continue. This isn't the right situation to say that. Umiling muna si Chanyeol bago yakapin ang umiiyak na lalaki. Nagpumiglas pa ito pero mas malakas ito kay Baekhyun.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that. I don't know how to end this marriage, too."

_And Chanyeol thinks he doesn't want to now._

"Let's just get this over with." Baekhyun said in between sobs. "I'm tired of all these shits but I'll still follow my dad."

"Yeah."

"And I hate you."

"Hmm. Okay."

"Let's only interact kapag nandyan parents natin."

"Ah-huh."

"I don't want to talk to you."

"Sure."

"I'm serious, I don't want to talk to you!" pagpupumiglas nito. Chanyeol released his hold on the man. "Let's just act indifferent or something." 

Sure, Baekhyun tried to be indifferent the following days but Chanyeol makes it hard to do so. Chanyeol still continued his habit of giving Baekhyun foods. Dahil araw-araw ito umaalis sa bahay, araw-araw din siyang may dalang pagkain. The smaller just ignores him and the food kaya nilalagay na lang ito ni Chanyeol sa ref. Secretly (or not-so-secretly), Baekhyun eats it on midnight. Syempre alam ni Chanyeol yun, nawawala na lang bigla e.

They celebrated Christmas and New Year with their family. Christmas was held on the Byuns and New Year naman ay sa Parks. It was super awkward but rich people are great at pretending that everything's fine. Their family is a whole-ass circus, it was so funny. Fuck this family.

The funniest thing is Chanyeol... sobrang kina-career nito ang pag arte. Sobrang sweet kay Baekhyun. He even kissed the small guy on the forehead exactly when the clocked ticked at 12am during New Year. Ito namang mga magulang nila, akala mo nanonood ng teleserye ng paborito nilang on-screen couple. Well, that's the concept din naman.

Pero other than that? Baekhyun minimizes the interaction. Laging nag aattempt si Chanyeol makipag usap sa bahay pero Baekhyun does his best para iwasan ito.

Baekhyun even went as far as to schedule his coat fitting at a different day and time, saying he's busy. Kapag tumatawag naman sa kanya ang wedding organizer ay sinasabi niyang sila na bahala or si Chanyeol ang tanungin kung gusto. Kahit nung food tasting ay inimbitahan siya ng ama niya pero he refused. May valid reason naman siya kasi nasa Cagayan de Oro siya noon para tingnan yung isang branch.

In short, wala na talaga siyang pake sa kasal na magaganap in like... a week.

"So gusto mo ba ng bachelor's party?" Tukso ni Jongdae pagkatapos sumimsim sa green tea latte nito.

"Ikaw? Gusto mo ng sampal?" Sagot ni Baekhyun.

Magkakasama sila sa isang café ngayon. Niyaya sila ni Jongdae ng biglaan at nagkataon namang free yung dalawa.

"Sabihin mo nalang kasi kung gusto mo lang makakita ng macho dancer. Ganyan ka na ba ka-tigang ngayon, Attorney?" Kyungsoo blankly uttered.

"Kapal!!" Naeskandalong irit ni Jongdae, "Pero true. Sobrang tigang ko na dahil naging busy talaga ako. Hulaan niyo sino may kasalanan?" Sabay sulyap kay Baekhyun na kumakain lang ng strawberry shortcake. Jongdae squinted.

"Ako?" Baekhyun tilted his head.

"Duh! Sino pa ba? Napakadami kong tinrabaho dahil sa issue niyo ng magiging asawa mo! Ginawa ko talaga ang lahat para managot ang lahat ng mga may sala! Pati mga nagrereveal ng personal life mo! Magpasalamat ka naman sa akin, halos hindi na nga ako nakapag pasko at bagong taon! Work is life talaga!"

"Pakadaldal." Kyungsoo muttered while sipping on his americano na kasing bitter niya in real life.

Baekhyun slightly smiled at that, "Thank you, Dae. Sincerely."

"Dapat lang 'no! Di mo deserve na binabash ng ganon. Ano ka, artista? Hindi bagay sa'yo maging artista, ampanget mo." Biro nito.

"Wag mo na lang pakaisipin yun, B." Kyungsoo sported his rare soft smile, "Ang importante ay alam ng mga taong importante sa'yo ang totoo." 

"Ang cheesy naman ni Kyungsoo. Wow. Naiiyak ako. Nato-touch ako. Ikaw ba yan?!" hinampas pa ito ni Jongdae.

"Gusto mo tusukin kita nitong tinidor, Jongdae?" banta nito, hawak na ang tinidor ni Baekhyun.

"Gago, kala ko sweet na siya bakit bigla kang mantitinidor." hinampas ni Jongdae ang kamay ni Kyungsoo, "Hindi na kita uli lolokohin. Baba mo nga yan!" 

"Madali ka naman pala kausap, Jongdae." binalik nito ang tinidor kay Baekhyun, "Anyway, buti 'di na matunog yung issue sa social media. Biglang naglaho."

Baekhyun shrugged. "Alam mo naman..."

"Sino ba naman hindi matatakot e naglabas ng statement ang Parks? Kala mo napaka-pormal ng statement pero nambabanta naman talaga. Hirap talaga banggain ng pamilyang iyon. Tapos Byun pa 'tong friend natin. Lugi lang mga yun kung susugal pa silang kalabanin ang mga 'to." Jongdae answered for him.

"Hindi na 'yan Byun mamaya." Kyungsoo smirked.

"Shut up, Kyungsoo." Baekhyun rolled his eyes.

"Oh shut up ka daw!" Jongdae chuckled.

"Shut up ka din, Jongdae. Nakakarindi yang boses mo." bawi ni Kyungsoo. 

"Ouch!" Jongdae dramatically covered his mouth, "Ka-hurt ka!"

Inirapan lang ito ni Kyungsoo bago bumalik ang tingin kay Baekhyun, "At ikaw gaga ka, bakit hindi ka pumunta noong food tasting? Yung mga parents niyo ba magpapakasal? Bakit wala kayo ni Chanyeol?"

Oh... hindi din pumunta si Chanyeol?

"Nasa CDO nga sabi ako! May chinecheck ako sa branch doon!"

"Gaano ba 'yan kaimportante at mukhang mas importante pa yan sa kasal mo? Hindi mo 'yan pwede icheck after ng kasal mo? Napilitan tuloy akong makipag-usap sa mga magulang niyong sobrang intimidating, feeling ko hinuhusgahan nila buong pagkatao ko kahit hindi naman. Buti na lang wala doon yung demonyong asawa ng tatay mo kundi lalayasan ko talaga mga yun." reklamo ni Kyungsoo bilang punong abala sa catering.

Garden wedding setup kasi ang kasal nina Chanyeol at Baekhyun. Well, according to his parents. Hindi niya naman alam kung anong mga details ng kasal kasi he did not even bother to know. Madaming imbitado na high-profile personalities sa kasal nila at media covered pa nga ito. Iniisip pa lang ni Baekhyun, nai-stress na siya. He just wanted to get this over with.

"Umiiwas lang 'yan kay Chanyeol." Jongdae teased, "Bumalik na yata ang feelings niya. Charot!"

Aapela na sana si Baekhyun nang inunahan siya ni Kyungsoo.

"O baka naman hindi talaga nawala ang feelings?" 

"Alam niyo, fuck you both." Baekhyun seethed. "You know how much I hate him!"

"The more you hate, the more you love." Jongdae singsonged.

"Napaka high school naman niyan, Dae." natatawang sabi ni Kyungsoo. "Pero hindi yan applicable kay Baekhyun kasi hindi niyan hate si Chanyeol nung high school. Love na love pa nga."

"Lam mo yarn!" at nag-apir pa yung dalawa. The fuck?

"Please, tigilan niyo nga ako." Baekhyun massaged his temple at that.

"G na g ka nga mag-stalk kay Chanyeol noong nasa New York ka tapos lagi mo siya tinatanong sa'min. Hindi ka na nga lang namin pinupuna pero akala mo hindi namin pansin?" at tinawanan siya nung dalawa!

"Excuse me?! I was just curious!"

"Wag ka ngang OA diyan. Ok lang 'yan, B. Mapapang-asawa mo din naman siya. Might as well work it out?" Kyungsoo suggested.

"Ay familiar sa'kin yang line na yan! Hindi ba yan yung sinabi sa'tin ni Baekhyun dati tapos pinipigilan natin? How the tables have turned!" 

"Ewan ko sa inyo. Basta wag na nating pag-usapan yan. Madami na ako problema wag na natin dagdagan!" Baekhyun said with finality.

Wala na nagawa yung dalawa niyang kaibigan kundi mag-ngisian na lang sa isa't isa, parang niloloko pa siya. Bwisit!

When the day of the wedding came, Baekhyun just felt... nothing. He felt hollow. 

For the past weeks, hindi niya nakausap ng maayos si Chanyeol. Probably because palagi ding wala si Chanyeol, busy din sa work si Baekhyun at hindi sila nagkakaabutan. Or the most honest reason is... dahil ni Baekhyun. Iniiwasan talaga niya si Chanyeol. Several times, he noticed Chanyeol attempting to talk to him pero siya naman itong takas ng takas. Either ilo-lock niya pinto ng kwarto niya o aalis siya ng bahay.

Last night, hindi nga ito umuwi. Nag-iwan lang ito ng note sa dining table saying na uuna na siya sa venue. Ayun, mag-isa din nagtungo doon si Baekhyun and he felt kinda... off?

Sa totoo lang hindi na nga niya maalala kung bakit niya iniiwasan si Chanyeol. Which is weird? Kasi parang galit na galit siya dito after the issue blew out at nadamay ang mama niya. Now that it was eventually silenced out at na-assure na din siya ng mama niya many times na okay lang iyon, Baekhyun felt so lost. Galit pa din ba siya kay Chanyeol kasi hindi nito tinupad ang sinabi nito noon na gagawin nito ang lahat para matapos ang engagement? O ibang issue na itong pag-iwas niya?

Anyway, wala siyang energy para mag self-reflect habang nireretouch na ang make up niya. Nasa suite room siya ngayon ng hotel na pagmamay-ari ng Parks kung saan gaganapin sa malawak na garden nito ang kasal. He glanced at the pristine white suit he's wearing. This feels weird.

Nabulabog lang siya nang marinig niyang bumukas ang main door ng suite. Sure siyang hindi ito ang Papa niya o ang mga kapatid niya kasi kagagaling lang ng mga ito kani-kanina. Umalis na lang sila kasi aasikasuhin pa nila ang mga bigating guests na nagdadatingan na.

Nang makapasok na ang mga bagong dating sa bedroom kung nasaan siya, napangiti siya for the first time this day. Mukha kasi siyang zombie since pag gising niya kanina.

Tumambad sa kanya ang mga best friends niya na naka-pastel colored long-sleeves. Jongdae was in a pastel pink ang Kyungsoo was wearing a pastel green one. Kanina niya nga lang nalaman na pastel colors ang motif for the guests kung di niya pa nakita ang suot ng kanyang pamilya. 

"Ikakasal na ang best friend namin!" hagulgol ni Jongdae habang nagpupunas ng nonexistent tears gamit ang kanyang panyo.

"Puta, ang arte talaga." reklamo ni Kyungsoo.

Lumabas naman ang HMUA at mga assistant nito para bigyan sila ng privacy. As soon as makalabas ng bedroom ang mga ito ay dinambahan siya ni Jongdae ng yakap.

"My make up!" Baekhyun complained pero todo yakap din naman ito kay Jongdae. In the end, para silang koala kung maka-cling sa isa't isa.

Kyungsoo just sat on the bed as he was fiddling with his phone. Napakunot naman ng noo si Baekhyun dito kasi hindi siya nito binibigyan ng atensyon.

"Soo, 'di mo ko ihu-hug?" he whined.

"Wait lang naman kasi. Busy akong tao, dami inaayos sa baba. Dumaan nga lang ako dito! Pasalamat ka pinuntahan pa kita! Napaka-feeling special nito."

Bumulong si Jongdae sa kanya, "Siya talaga nagpumilit sa'kin taasin ka dito. Galit pa sa'kin kasi ang bagal ko daw kumilos e nag-iintay ka na." 

Napangiti si Baekhyun doon. Kahit kailan talaga 'tong si Kyungsoo! Hindi niya tuloy napigilan dambahin ito sa kama kaya pareho silang napahiga habang yakap niya si Kyungsoo. Si Jongdae, sumali na din at tinalon silang dalawa. Para tuloy silang tangang kagulo na sa kama. 

This. At least he'll remember this happy moment on this awful day. 

He was standing at the entrance of the garden, waiting for his cue to enter. He'd imagine this scene so many times since the first time his father told him that he'll soon marry for the sake of business. At first, he was confused. Anong kinalaman ng pagpapakasal sa business? Hindi pa ba sapat sa mga business partners ang trust sa isa't isa at sa abilidad para mapanatiling ayos ang negosyo sa pamamalakad nila?

Pero wala na siyang nagawa. Lalo na noong ipinamukha ni Tita Min na kaya lang naman siya nakatamasa ng marangyang buhay simula pagkabata, _which he didn't ask for_ , ay dahil nung tanginang engagement na napagkasunduan ng Parks at Byuns. He was nothing but a tool for business, he has long accepted it.

During high school, he found Chanyeol attractive, sure. He admitted before that he's in love. Hindi niya sigurado kung dahil bata pa siya kaya mababaw lang iyong nararamdaman niya noon. But as the wedding organizer signalled him to enter the garden, the fairy lights creating an illusion that they are on an enchanted forest on this dark night, his heart raced while walking down the aisle. He was feeling hollow all throughout the day but seeing Chanyeol near the altar, wearing a crisp black tux and looking as dashing as ever, he was filled with so much feelings he can't name. Baekhyun can almost say that it's the same feelings like when he watches Chanyeol playing basketball back in high school or when he sees Chanyeol on the school building corridor except... except this is more intense.

Habang naglalakad nga siya ay hindi na niya napansin ang napakadaming bigating guests at mga iilang media personnel na nagbobroadcast ng kasal nila. Hindi na din niya napansin ang napaka-engrandeng setup ng garden wedding na ito. He was all eyes on Chanyeol who's equally welcoming his stare with a stare of his own. Nahihiya siya! Ang daming pumapasok sa isip niya! Pangit ba siya? Hindi ba bagay suot niya? Hulas na ba make up niya? Mukha ba siyang isdang inilabas sa aquarium at naghahabol ng hininga? Hindi siya makapaniwala na sobrang conscious niya sa mismong kasal niya! 

Hindi na nga niya napansin na nasa harap na siya ni Chanyeol at nago-offer na ito ng kamay. Tinanggap niya naman ito. 

As they were walking in the center, Chanyeol suddenly went near his ear and whispered, "You're so beautiful, Baekhyun. You're the most beautiful."

And voila! Wala na si Baekhyun sa tamang pag iisip pagkatapos noon. He was so out of it during the wedding. Hindi niya alam kung sinusunod na lang niya ang mantra niya ever since na _"let's just get this over with!"_ o dahil sa sinabi ni Chanyeol kani-kanina.

Ang resulta tuloy, hindi na niya alam ang nangyayari. Buti na lang sobrang average ng flow ng kasal na ito. Wala silang ginawang personal vows ni Chanyeol, they just read the standard vow. When they were supposed to kiss at the end, Chanyeol looked awkward. Kaya medyo nagulat si Baekhyun when Chanyeol took advantage of his acting skills to just create an illusion that he's kissing him on the lips when in fact, sa side lang ng lips ni Baekhyun ito humalik.

Baekhyun's face fell. Is this disappointment? Was he expecting more? 

"Congratulations, Baekhyun! Or Mr. Baekhyun Park?" sabay sundot sa kanya ni Jongdae sa tagiliran.

"Nakatali na siya." Kyungsoo chuckled.

Baekhyun grimaced at them. It was so late at night already at pagod na din siya makipagplastikan sa mga tao dito. It was more of a business socialization than a wedding, what would you expect? Wala naman may pake sa bagong kasal dito. Malamang business lang ang ipinunta. Hindi nga sila nag uusap ni Chanyeol e. Nakahawak lang ito sa bewang niya habang binabati nila ang guests isa isa. Ngayon lang sila naghiwalay buong gabi kasi magrerestroom lang daw si Chanyeol. Hinayaan na niya, alangan naman sumama pa siya hanggang doon?

"I can't believe this happened already. It looked like a far-ass scenario back then." Baekhyun said while sipping a bit of champagne. "Anyway, wala naman magbabago. Kanya-kanya pa din naman kaming buhay. Wala pa din kami pake sa isa't isa."

"Weh? Mahal mo yan e." Jongdae teased.

"Ano ba, Dae?! Paano mo ba na-conclude yan? Hindi nga sabi! I hate him!"

"Oh, ayan na ang hate mo." turo ni Kyungsoo sa likod ni Baekhyun.

Paglingon ni Baekhyun, automatic na lang na bumilis ang tibok ng puso niya. Na naman?! 

"Sige nga, sabihin mong hate mo siya sa itsura mong yan." Jongdae whispered before poking his cheeks harshly. The fucking audacity?! 

Baekhyun tried so hard to compose himself kasi malapit na si Chanyeol. Nakita niyang may dalawa ding nagtatangkarang lalaki sa likod nito na parehong naka ngisi. As if they just finished teasing Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun..." Chanyeol greeted, "Are you tired already?"

Chanyeol glanced at Kyungsoo and Jongdae para tumango, binabati din sila.

"Kinda." 

Tumango si Chanyeol bago lumingon sa dalawang kasama, "Uuna na kami." paalam nito.

"Ay gago? Hindi mo kami ipapakilala?" the tanned man gasped. "Ano ba yan?! Hindi ba kami importante ni Se sa buhay mo?"

"Ganyan yan e." dagdag pa nung tinawag niyang 'Se'. 

Chanyeol grimaced, "Tumigil nga kayo. Baekhyun, this is Jongin... and this is Sehun." he pointed at each one, "They're my bestfriends." 

"Hi! Nice to meet you! Kami yung laging kasama ni Chanyeol kasi wala siya masyado friends." Jongin laughed at that.

"Pre, ito yung ano ni master di'ba--ARAY!" siniko ito ni Jongin bago pa makatapos si Sehun sa sinasabi, "Fiance kasi? Tapos asawa na ngayon? Ano sa tingin mo sasabihin ko?"

"Wala akong tiwala sa bunganga mo." iling nung Jongin.

"Grabe ka naman! Ako talaga ang aping-api sa pagkakaibigang ito." 

Chanyeol rolled his eyes before directing his attention to Baekhyun again, "Let's rest for the night na?"

"Ay shet, first night." rinig niyang bulong ni Jongdae kaya sinamaan niya ito ng tingin. Lalo tuloy siya kinabahan dahil dun sa sinabi nung kaibigan. 

Tumango na lang siya kay Chanyeol bago nagpaalam sa mga kaibigan. Nang yumayakap si Baekhyun kay Kyungsoo at Jongdae, nakita niyang nagsisikuhan pa yung tatlong matatangkad sa isang tabi. Halatang tinutukso ni Sehun at Jongin ang nakakunot na si Chanyeol. The actor was even mouthing them curse words.

Nagpaalam na din sila sa guests at sa pamilya nila pero hindi na din sila nagtagal. Alam naman nilang for formality lang iyon kasi malamang walang pake ang mga tao dahil may business silang pinag uusapan.

Kabado si Baekhyun habang nasa elevator sila. Mas nakakailang pa lalo kasi silang dalawa lang ang nasa loob ng elevator pero pareho silang walang imik. Nakahalukipkip lang si Chanyeol samantalang si Baekhyun ay tinititigan lang ang nagpapalit na numero ng floors. Doon sila matutulog sa penthouse ng hotel na ito. 

Dere-deretsong pumasok si Baekhyun nang makarating na sila, not even bothering to appreciate the grandiose interior of the penthouse and the breathtaking city lights that is very visible on the floor-to-ceiling window. Nang marinig niyang kasunod na nito si Chanyeol, lumingon siya pabalik to look at the man removing his neck tie.

With a blank face, Baekhyun blurted, "Let's have sex."

Nakita ni Baekhyun kung paano namuo ang gulat sa mukha ni Chanyeol. Napatigil din ito sa pagtatanggal niya ng necktie. After ng ilang segundong pagtititigan, Chanyeol choked on air.

Tinaasan ni Baekhyun nang kilay ang umuubo ubong si Chanyeol. What the fuck...

"Are you dying there na?" masungit niyang sabi.

"No..." Chanyeol tried to compose himself, "No, nagulat lang ako."

"Ha? And why were you surprised?"

"Because you casually asked for sex?" Chanyeol pointed out as if its the most stupid question ever.

"And what's surprising about that? We're now married, in case you forgot. Kahit napaka-superficial ng wedding na 'to, kasal pa din tayo."

"So you want sex?"

"It's my role as your husband. Might as well do my duty in this stupid marriage." Baekhyun shrugged.

Chanyeol's face morphed into disappointment. Napahilot siya sa sintido niya sa narinig, "Baekhyun, if you're not willing to do it, I won't force you to do it just because it's your role. You're a human first before a husband to me. Huwag mo nga isipin yan."

"Wow, lovely." Baekhyun sarcastically said while rolling his eyes, "Are you a virgin?"

Chanyeol just pursed his lips at that. 

"Come on, tell me. Asawa mo na ako and you shouldn't keep secrets. Are you a virgin?"

"I'm not." Chanyeol confessed, brushing his hair distressedly with his hands.

As soon as the words escaped the taller's lips, Baekhyun walked forward and stopped in front of Chanyeol. Kailangan pa ni Baekhyun iangat ang ulo niya para matingnan ng maayos ang lalaki dahil sobrang tangkad nito. 

Normally, he'd be intimidated with the taller's aura pero he was so determined now to prove a point. That he was really just a piece of trash that Chanyeol would use in this marriage. Kailangan niya iyon patunayan para sa sarili niya kasi hindi niya matanggap ang tingin na laging binibigay sa kanya ni Chanyeol over the months they've been together. Especially now. Especially now that Chanyeol's looking at him with a seemingly concerned eyes... sobrang tanga niya kung aasa siya sa atensyon na iyon. He has been a disappointment of the Byuns even before he was born. That shouldn't be any different now.

"Well, I'm a virgin so you have to teach me." Baekhyun said before he tiptoed to reach Chanyeol's lips.

He felt the taller stiffened in shock pero mas lalo niya pa inigihan ang paghalik. He even hooked his arms to the other's broad shoulders. Kahit hindi maalam si Baekhyun, he tried his best to do it. It was his first kiss. He didn't even think of kissing others because he knows he's already promised to someone. He thinks it's pointless getting involved with others. He doesn't have the energy for that. And frankly, Baekhyun also thinks Kyungsoo's right. He was silently clinging to Chanyeol all these time.

Nang makarecover si Chanyeol sa gulat, he tried to stop Baekhyun. Naghiwalay ang labi nila pero humahabol pa din si Baekhyun ng halik but Chanyeol held Baekhyun's body.

"Baekhyun, stop! Kung di mo gusto, wag mo pilitin!" Chanyeol gritted his teeth. 

"Gusto ko! Ikaw yata ang may ayaw e!" 

"No, hindi mo gusto. I think you just want to prove something." Chanyeol fumed, "Baekhyun, get a grip. Ano ba nangyayari sa'yo?!"

Baekhyun remained silent. Tingin niya kasi pag umimik pa siya tutulo na ang luha niya.

"Listen, Baekhyun. If you don't want, don't force yourself. Don't be too hard on yourself. Learn to love yourself first. I treasure you so much," Chanyeol inhaled. "God knows how much I treasure you but learn to treasure yourself first. These past months, takot na takot ako dahil baka bigla mo kong iwan so I gave you your needed space. I know you became so devastated with all the things that happened recently and the things that happened since you were a child. Tapos dagdag pa din ako sa problema mo. I'm so sorry, Baekhyun."

With the things Baekhyun heard, parang bigla na lang bumuhos ang lahat sa kanya. He physically felt the pain on his chest that he can't help but cry. Napaupo siya sa sahig while having his breakdown... in front of Chanyeol. 

He remembered the house he can't call home. He remembered his father who only uses him. He remembered how many times Tita Min ridiculed him and made him feel like he's less of a human being. He remembered his siblings from his father's side who didn't care much about him. He remembered how miserable his childhood was... but at least he has his best friends with him all throughout. Lastly, he remembered Chanyeol and his harsh words back during his senior high.

"You treasure me? As far as I remember, you hated me back then for confessing to you." Baekhyun said in between sobs.

He was so ready to punch Chanyeol noong maramdaman niya itong bumaba din sa sahig at yumakap sa kanya pero hindi niya naman magawang magpumiglas pa kasi the latter was physically stronger than him. 

"Yeah, I was an asshole to you back then. I'm so sorry."

"Back then?! You were an asshole to me, too, nung nakabalik na ako. I still remember what you said noong lumipat tayo sa bahay! What? _Let's try not to bother with each others business?_ " Baekhyun mocked, "Eh bakit nakasalampak ka din sa sahig dito kasama ko?"

He felt the taller's hug tightened, "Baekhyun, hindi ko din maintindihan. It just suddenly happened. I just found myself wanting to see you smiling always. Sumasakit lagi ang dibdib ko kapag nakikita kong iniiwasan mo ko while you're suffering in silence and I can't do shit because I'm afraid you'll push me farther away. I cannot stand it."

"So..." Baekhyun trailed.

"So I consulted it with my best friends. Remember Jongin and Sehun earlier? I have a hunch kung ano ang nafi-feel ko pero baka bugso lang ito ng damdamin but I think it's not. I think Sehun jinxed it. He joked that I'm probably starting to fall in love with you back then. And now... I'm pretty sure I have fallen already." Chanyeol laughed. He hunched his back and leaned closer to Baekhyun's shoulder to lean his head on it.

Baekhyun shivered when he felt the taller's nose brush on his sensitive neck.

"Baekhyun, I'm in love with you. Wrong order of things kasi nauna ang kasal before I confessed but know that I would do everything in my powers to love you with all I can."

"Hindi na ' _I would do everything in my powers to stop this forsaken engagement_ ', huh?" Baekhyun teased while trying to wipe his tears. Tinawanan pa siya ni Chanyeol habang tinutulungan siya magpunas.

"Ang galing mo talaga makaalala word by word, ano?" Chanyeol held the smaller's face and stared at him smiling, "Don't worry. I regretted every rude words I said back then. I'm really sorry, Baekhyun. I'll wait until you forgive me."

"I already forgive you."

Chanyeol smiled, "Then I'll wait until you fall in love with me. I know how much you loathe me now pero I'm hoping that you'll give me a chance soon. Please give me a chance, love."

_**Oh, Chanyeol Park, if only you knew.** _

Weeks passed and everything was smooth-sailing. Talk of the town ang kasal nila at puring-puri ito ng media pati ng sambayanang Pilipinas. Ang tagal ding ito ang laman ng showbiz news. To say that Chanyeol's popularity skyrocketed more was a fitting description lalo na't inannounce na may bago siyang ifi-film na movie na sure blockbuster na naman.

Oddly or not oddly enough, tanggap na nila na may asawa si Chanyeol sa katauhan ni Baekhyun. Or baka wala na talaga silang pake? Iniignora na lang ba nila ang fact na yun? Oh well, at least hindi namba-bash di'ba?

Anyway, after that night of confession in which Baekhyun failed to confess back, he was basking in Chanyeol's attention.

Hindi siya makahanap ng timing para umamin na mahal niya din si Chanyeol. He didn't do it back then because he wanted to sort his feelings out at kailangan niya din ayusin ang sarili niya. Which he's doing now! Thank Chanyeol for slowly helping him recover and making him feel that he's deserving of the love. So he tries his best to love himself, too. Thinking less of being too hard on himself, giving himself little rewards everyday, doing his best to slowly accept that he can't do crap about his Byun side of the family so he just tunes them out. He feels lighter now.

And so he thinks Chanyeol deserves to know that he loves him as much on a perfect time, in a perfect setting. But not everything we planned goes right, no?

_Nevertheless, the best moments happen when you least expect it and it's perfectly fine._

Kakatapos lang ni Baekhyun magtiklop ng mga washed clothes niya at inayos niya ito sa kanyang closet. Oo, kanya. Hindi kanila. Hindi pa din sila sa magkaparehong kwarto ni Chanyeol natutulog, saying na hindi pa naman daw siya mahal ni Baekhyun so he doesn't want to take advantage of him! Kung alam lang niya! Gusto na nga ni Baekhyun magpumilit kaso ayaw naman niya magmukhang atat na atat. Over his dead body! Kaya ayon, he sucked it up. Kahit nga noong first night nila, hindi sila nagtabi!

Pag naaalala ni Baekhyun iyon, nasstress siya. Kaya nga he promised to himself na pag pumunta silang Tagaytay next weekend for their planned trip, doon niya iyon sasabihin. He can't wait anymore.

"Baekhyun," napalingon siya sa katok sa pinto. Bukas naman iyon kaya sumigaw lang siya ng: 'pasok!'

Tumambad sa kanya si Chanyeol na nakasuot lang ng gray na joggers at black shirt. Pagod ang mata at parang tutang nag iintay ng haplos mula sa amo. Pagod siguro. Hindi ito umuwi ng dalawang gabi dahil ng taping, e. Nagpaalam naman at text ng text pa nga.

"Oh, you're here." Baekhyun said before putting the last piece of cloth in the closet.

"Yes, I am. I'm home, love." He went near him and kissed him on the lips.

That's the thing that changed. Hindi nga sila magkatabi pag natutulog pero Chanyeol grabs every opportunity to kiss him. Kaso, bago pa lumalim ay ito na din ang pumuputol. Kagaya ngayon. Kung kailan nag iinit na si Baekhyun, bigla nitong puputulin at yayakap na lang. Nafufrustrate nga si Baekhyun pero ayaw naman niya magreklamo! Ayaw niya magmukhang thirsty!

"This is home." Chanyeol said, sniffing Baekhyun's neck. He dropped a kiss on it too. "Ano iluluto mo, love?"

"What do you want?"

"Ikaw."

Sinukmuraan ito ni Baekhyun kaya napatawa si Chanyeol. Hindi naman ito nasaktan sa liit ng kamay ni Baekhyun. Wala na iyong effect sa six-pack abs niya.

"Fuck you." Baekhyun spat kasi naiinis siya. Ang hilig ni Chanyeol i-tease siya ng ganun tapos wala naman gagawin! Scammer!

"Darating din tayo sa fuck fuck na yan, babe. Hindi pa ngayon, though." He playfully said.

Inirapan na lang ito ni Baekhyun bago nilayasan ito para pumunta na ng kitchen. Tatawa tawa tuloy sumunod sa kanya ang isang iyon.

"Love, adobong baboy gusto ko." Sabi ni Chanyeol habang abala si Baekhyun tumingin ng ingredients sa ref.

"Ano pa nga ba?"

Iyon na yata ang paborito ni Chanyeol, laging request e.

Habang nagluluto si Baekhyun ng adobo at sinamahan niya pa ng tortang talong just because, Chanyeol was just sitting on the counter stool, busy staring at him. Naco-conscious si Baekhyun pero hindi niya pinahalata.

Nang matapos si Baekhyun magluto, tinulungan siya ni Chanyeol mag hain. Magkaharap silang umupo at nagstart na kumain. Tuwang tuwa pa ito on his first bite, parang batang pinagbigyan sa paborito niyang toy. It was so nice seeing his husband enjoying the food he cooked.

"Kumusta ang taping?"

"Hmm... okay naman. Hindi naman bad mood si direk saka nagagawa ko naman ng maayos ang scenes. Inspired ako e." He winked.

"Corny mo!"

"Totoo naman! Feel na feel ko yung mga romantic scenes, ikaw naaalala ko."

Tinaasan siya ni Baekhyun ng kilay, "Ah, kaya pala may stolen picture kayo ni Seohyun na nagrerehearse nung romantic scene. Inupload nung writer. Sweet nyo ah."

Chanyeol smirked at that, "Selos ba ang love ko?"

"Kapal nito! Hindi 'no! Stupid!" Baekhyun reddened, embarrassed of the accusation. Did he sound jealous?!

"Work lang yun, love. Ikaw ang mahal ko if that isn't clear with you yet. Wag ka na kasi magselos."

"Hindi nga sabi ako nagseselos. I just stated a fact kasi nakita ko yung picture pero hindi ko naman sinabi sa'yo dahil selos ako. Nasingit ko lang kasi nakita ko! Okay?"

"Napaka defensive mo naman. Okay lang naman aminin na selos ka kasi asawa mo naman ako at may karapatan ka." He teased.

Baekhyun was close to exploding, "I said I am not jealous, oh god."

"Madami pa ako magiging work na ganyan pero strictly professional lang naman yun kaya wag kang mag alala."

"You're so insufferable talaga! I cannot stand you!" And then Baekhyun murmured unconsciously, "Kung 'di lang talaga kita mahal."

It was a murmur but it definitely was heard in the whole dining area. As soon as the words escaped Baekhyun's mouth, parang nag pause ang mundo. Nanlaki ang mata ni Baekhyun nang marealize ang sinabi niya.

Shit!? Narinig ba yun ni Chanyeol?

Unti-unti nya itong tiningnan at... nakatitig lang ito. Hawak ang spoon and fork, nabitawan ito bigla ng aktor, causing those to clank on the plate. Oh no.

Dali-daling tumayo si Baekhyun upang ligpitin ang pinagkainan niya kahit di pa siya tapos. Ang importante lang sa kanya ngayon ay makatakas kasi hindi ito ang tamang oras para magtapat! _Baekhyun, really? Naka oversized na shirt ka lang at shorts tapos gulo pa ang buhok mo! Hindi ka pa nga naliligo!_

Pero bago siya makatakas ay nahawakan na siya ni Chanyeol. Agad nito kinuha ang platong hawak ni Baekhyun at inilapag sa lamesa. Tatakbo na sana si Baekhyun nang pigilan na naman siya!

"Anong sinabi mo?" It was almost a whisper.

"Wala!"

"Anong wala? I heard it."

"Oh, you heard it naman pala so bakit mo pa tinatanong?!" Tumingin si Baekhyun sa kamay na nakahawak sa kanya, "Let me go! Liligo na ako!"

"Ulitin mo muna ang sinabi mo."

"Wala akong sinabi!"

"Baekhyun." Chanyeol's dark eyes pierced on him, "Ulitin mo. I need to hear it properly."

And Baekhyun... marupok lang siya sa ganoong Chanyeol.

"K-kung 'di lang kita mahal?"

"Mahal mo ko?"

"Yup."

"Kailan pa?"

Baekhyun gulped, "Since high school?"

Realization dawned upon Chanyeol. Nabitawan niya si Baekhyun sa narinig. Ready na kumaripas uli ng takbo si Baekhyun pero niyakap na siya ng mahigpit ng lalaki. His nose was tracing pattern on his neck now.

"Hanggang ngayon?" Chanyeol asked.

"Hanggang ngayon." Baekhyun firmly answered kahit nangingilabot na siya sa sensyasong dala ng labi ni Chanyeol na humahagod sa leeg niya.

Umangat ng tingin si Chanyeol para matitigan siya before saying, "I love you, Baekhyun."

"I lo—" Sasagot na sana ito nang maputol ang sasabihin niya dahil bigla siyang sinunggaban ng halik ni Chanyeol.

Agad naman siya nakahabol sa ritmong ginagawa ni Chanyeol. They were torridly kissing on the dining area, only the sounds of smacking lips and tongues can be heard.

Baekhyun was expecting it to suddenly end like the usual scenario pero... he thinks Chanyeol has a different plan now. Now that Chanyeol's cupping his butt and urging him to wrap his legs around the taller. Ayon at dala dala siya ng lalaki habang pataas kahit naghahalikan sila. Himala nga't hindi sila natakid sa hagdan.

Akala talaga ni Baekhyun matatapos na ang halikan pero naramdaman na lang niyang ibinaba siya sa isang kama. Pagmulat niya, hindi niya ito kama! Sa master's bedroom 'to kung saan natutulog si Chanyeol. Hala! Mabibinyagan na ba ito?

Chanyeol was already kissing his collarbones nang pigilan niya ito, "Chanyeol, 'di pa ako naliligo, omg ka talaga!" He said panting.

"Hmm... mabango ka pa din naman ngayon so what's the difference?" Chanyeol said before continuing his ministrations.

At nang maramdaman niya ang tumutusok sa kanya sa bandang ibaba, Baekhyun was already a goner.

He's Chanyeol's anyway.   
  
  
  
  


"Oh, bakit bad mood ang love ko?" Chanyeol noticed while lugging the baggage on the car, "Hindi ka ba masaya at pupunta tayo sa favorite place mo sa Tagaytay?"

"Sina Jongdae kasi one week na ako hindi pinapansin! Gets ko pa si Kyungsoo kasi tamad yun magreply pero si Jongdae? Hindi talaga siya nagrereply!" Reklamo ni Baekhyun habang inilalagay ang phone sa bulsa.

Na-spam na nga niya ng chats at text messages ang mga kaibigan pero no response! For a week! Gusto pa naman niya i-chika ang development sa relasyon nila ng asawa. He already confessed. Tabi na silang matulog sa master's bedroom! At bonus pa yung nadidiligan na siya!

Pero ayon, mukhang nawalan na nga siya ng kaibigan.

"Baka busy?"

"Kahit busy ang mga yon, nagchachat si Jongdae kahit tuldok! Hmp."

Chanyeol just chuckled at the cute man stomping his feet.

"Ah basta! Enjoy na lang nga natin ang trip. Tagal ko na hindi nakikita yung favorite place ko." Baekhyun said while climbing on the passenger seat.

Kahit 'di na siya pinapansin ng mga kaibigan, pinagwalang bahala na lang niya iyon. Baka nga busy lang. So he just enjoyed the ride papuntang Tagaytay. Nag drive thru muna sila para makakain si Baekhyun sa byahe habang sinusubuan si Chanyeol ng fries which is... sobrang cliche. But the couple loves it! Nang wala na siya magawa, nilalaro laro na lang niya ang maliit na corgi'ng laruan from the happy meal box na nakasabit sa rear view mirror ni Chanyeol. Baekhyun smiled at that. It was his gift for Chanyeol on his 28th.

Nang malapit na sila sa kanyang favorite place, he noticed something different with Chanyeol. Parang balisa or something. He didn't just think much about it. Oo nga naman, kung nag-isip pa si Baekhyun nung mga oras na yun ay malamang mai-spoil ang surprise ng asawa.

So when he went down from the car, Baekhyun's eyes were as big as saucers seeing his favorite place, an overlooking scenery with trees scattered around, already designed with different flowers and an arch on the farthest part.

The most shocking part... naroon ang kanyang dalawang best friend at ang dalawang best friend din ni Chanyeol. Jongdae was standing in the middle of the arch, Kyungsoo was on the side, Jongin and Sehun were giggling on the other side.

He jumped a little when Chanyeol held his hand. Baekhyun was gaping like a fish while looking at Chanyeol.

"What's this?" He asked carefully.

"Our wedding..." Chanyeol grinned nervously.

"Wedding? We just had our wedding two months ago, what do you mean?"

"Our real wedding. Not the wedding organized by my parents. I'm sorry, I had to prepare this in a rush. I just thought this is a perfect opportunity."

Pinagmasdan ni Baekhyun ang paligid. His favorite place, his favorite flowers, his favorite colors as little decorations, his favorite people. This isn't in a rush. This is perfect.

"Let's go?"

Tumango si Baekhyun bago naglakad ng sabay sa isang aisle ng flower petals. Lalo pa umangat ang kanyang nagbabadyang luha nang nagpatugtog si Sehun ng paborito niyang kanta habang lumalakad kasabay si Chanyeol. He's so happy he cannot contain it.

Noong nasa harap na sila ni Jongdae na mukhang mago-officiate ng wedding, sinamaan niya pa 'to ng tingin ng pabiro. Kaya pala hindi nagrereply ang mga tanga sa kanya! May plano palang ganito!

Jongdae did the usual wedding speeches. It was almost the same like their wedding, not until the vows. Chanyeol prepared something.

"Baekhyun, my love. I cannot organize my thoughts now but I'll try my best to say what I genuinely feel. Ayoko naman mag prepare ng vow kasi mas gusto ko na raw ang pagkakasabi ko sa'yo. No preparations, just my heart speaking." Chanyeol started.

Kanina pa naluluha si Baekhyun pero ngayon ay tumulo na talaga ang mga ito.

"Hush, love. Maganda ka kapag umiiyak pero wag mo naman career-in yan. Trabaho ko yan e." Chanyeol said which caused their mini-audience to laugh, "First of all, I want to say I love you. We started on the wrong foot. I even said so many hurtful words to you pero know that I regret it so much. Kinain ko mga sinabi ko, it's hilarious. But when I said I won't fall for you because of my parent's biddings, that's true. I fell for you on my own accord, love. Second, I cannot promise you a perfect life but I promise you that I'll love you and be in love with you until the end of time. Third... the third thing I'll say is that you deserve all the happiness in the world and I'll try my best to give all the happiness to you. I love you. You're everything to me. Let's build a family of our own, a happy one at that. A happy family that you deserve. A happy home that you'll be happy going back to."

Baekhyun cannot speak more after that. He was just a crying mess. Tinutukso pa siya ni Jongdae at Kyungsoo at natatawa na din si Sehun at Jongin kay Chanyeol na naluha na din habang pinupunasan ang mukha ni Baekhyun.

It was cheesy. That scene was so cheesy but it was so raw, you can feel the genuine emotions seeping. Like their love story. Glad it happened, though.   
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i'm back!!! as if may naghihintay sa'kin!!! hahahahahahahhahahaha! please leave kudos and comments uwu!!!


End file.
